Key of the Heart
by Ryhan
Summary: Li Sakura is gone, but her family is still strong. She had promised Keroberos and Yue that she would seal the Cards forever- never again to be released wild once the person with the right heart could come along and do so. So what will happen when Yori and Ren, two brothers, discover the Book, and realize that the Legend of Clow is no mere family fairy-tale?
1. Prologue: The Disappearance

_So, you have finally sensed the right soul. I do hope that this time, your Master's spell will truly set you free._

The broom swept slowly across the stone pathway leading up to the strange house. The wind suddenly picked up, making the young girl cease her sweeping. She seemed to be of a middle-school age, but her eyes seemed to be much older.

"Something's happening," she said quietly to herself. Suddenly, she turned and ran towards the house behind her. "Watanuki-sama!" she shouted. She ran through the house and as she turned a corner, a little white rabbit-like creature appeared bouncing beside her.

"Hi-ya Kiku-ko," it said between bounces. "Where-are-you going?"

"I have to find Watanuki-sama, Mokona," Kikuko said in her monotone voice as she looked beside her. Her pace never slowed.

"Oh-I-see!" Mokona said, enjoying his newfound game. Suddenly, however, he stopped, and though he kept bouncing, did not continue following Kikuko. Taking a deep breath, Mokona shouted, "WATANUKIIIIIII," his high-pitched voice nearly shaking the house. Kikuko stopped running. Beside her, a door opened, revealing a very frazzled-looking Watanuki.

"Can't I get any rest around here?" he asked.

Kikuko bowed to him, but Mokona jumped up in his face. "Watanuki! Watanuki! Watanuki!" Mokona said with each bounce. After a few more, both Kikuko and Watanuki ignored him.

"Were you looking for me, Kikuko?"

"Yes, Watanuki-sama," the girl said. "I feel something strange is happening. It's odd- it is not happening in our dimension, but in another." Kikuko was a strange child. Her unnatural ability to sense other dimensions and time warps was unparalleled, she could sense people who were from other places, and she could easily find a person's counterpart in another dimension without much effort. She could not see spirits or magic, however, the way that Watanuki could. Kikuko was oddly tuned to many dimensions, though her connection was only complete if she saw parts of the world itself.

"I have felt something as well, but I must say I'm not sure what it could be." Watanuki closed his eyes. He concentrated, and power was rising around them. Even Mokona was silent. Then, his eyes opened wide. "It can't be! Kikuko, Mokona, wait here!"

Watanuki ran towards the back of the house, towards the large room that was once Yuuko's. It still was, to the members of the house, at least. It remained untouched, and Watanuki made his own room nearby. Looking around frantically, he walked over to one of Yuuko's dressers, and slowly opened a small drawer. Gently, almost with reverence, he pulled a beautifully carved and painted wooden box. It was quite thin, though long and wide. Watanuki remembered the day Yuuko created the box, the same day that Sakura, Syaoran, Touya, and the Guardians, Yue and Keroberos, appeared before Yuuko asking to separate Yue from his host.

"_Do you want me or Mokona to put the Card in storage?"_

_Yuuko looked at him. "That won't be necessary," she said. Yuuko was staring at the card, almost lovingly. Suddenly, the card glowed, and while its name and image never changed, the colors reverted back to Clow's colors, red, white, and gold. Yuuko smiled and placed it gently inside her sleeve. "This is something I wish to hang on to myself," she said._

_A wind picked up, and Yuuko looked up at the darkening sky. She seemed to be staring at something, her gaze was far away, and Watanuki thought she spoke._

"_Did you say something, Yuuko?" he asked._

"_Of course not. Though I do have special instructions for you. I will place this Card in a special box. It is not something that will stay here forever, eventually this Card will disappear."_

"_But how?"_

"_It is part of Sakura's spell that she will create. She will make it so the Cards can never again be released wild. This Card," she indicated the Hope, "will see to that. It will become like another Guardian, but only at the right times. When this Card disappears, it means events will once again move. The Cards will have to be released, recaptured, and resealed again. You will help this person, I'm sure."_

"_Me? Why me?"_

"_Oh Watanuki, so full of tedious questions."_

"It can't be that time, can it?" Taking a deep breath, Watanuki opened the box. Inside was a note:

_Watanuki-_

_So sorry, I forgot to tell you! The Card already disappeared a good while ago.  
__I didn't feel the need to tell you at the moment and then I just forgot! Oh well,  
events will start moving quickly, I'm sure you can handle it. Good luck! And  
give a big hug to Mokona for me!_

_-Much love,_

_Yuuko_

"Yuuukoooo!" Watanuki growled, crumpling the letter in his fist.

Kikuko and Mokona had come to the doorway, and stood there watching as Watanuki tore up the note and threw the pieces in the air, mumbling the entire time and then stomping on the pieces.

"Watanuki-sama has finally gone over the edge, hasn't he Mokona?" Kikuko asked. As they watched, Watanuki turned and stormed out of the room, his robes flying behind him. As he passed Mokona, he grabbed the animal by the ears.

"Dammit Mokona why didn't you tell me at least? Now I have to find the Card. If I had known when it disappeared I'd know who I'm looking for!"

"Watanuki-sama," Kikuko started to say,

"I mean, how hard is it to let me know?"

"Ah, Watanuki-sama,"

"I'm Master of the House now, don't I deserve a little respect?"

Kikuko sighed and took a deep breath. "WATANUKI-SAMAAA!" Watanuki stopped and turned staring at the middle school girl who rarely ever spoke.

"Yes, Kikuko?"

"I can find this person, if Mokona can share what their soul looks like."

It took a few moments for Watanuki to remember the abilities of this young girl. "That would be wonderful, Kikuko, only, I'm not certain this person has a true soul."

"How can they not have a true soul?"

"It may be a borrowed soul, or not even a human's soul at all. This person is an incarnation of a Star Card."

"But even a Star Card can be felt and sensed, right?"

"Can you find it across dimensions, then?"

"Of course I can, if Mokona can share with me what it feels like." Kikuko took hold of Mokona, whose red gem began to glow as Kikuko closed her eyes. After a few moments, Kikuko opened her eyes. "The Star Card is in Tomoeda in another dimension. It belongs to a child- but I cannot tell if it is a boy or a girl. I can sense the child's spirit only as the Card. But…"

"What is it?"

"That's only part of the energy I sensed earlier."

* * *

A/N:  
Yea, I know I don't deserve you readers. You who had followed, and are still following faithfully Card Master Sakura, for as long as maybe two years? Wow, has it really been that long? Dear me. Well, recently I've been on a writing binge. I am supposed to be writing a literary analysis, but well, things happen and more interesting topics re-surface to write about!

Without any further ado, I present to you the prologue of the sequel to Card Master Sakura, Key of the Heart (aka the Legacy of Sakura). *bows* please take care of me!


	2. Release

"Ren! Ren!" a young voice called from the upstairs attic. "Come see what I found!"

The thirteen-year-old sighed. "Yori, you'd better not be getting into trouble. Mom and Dad'll have your hide, and mine!" Even so, Ren turned towards the pull-down ladder and started climbing. "Yori? Where exactly are you?"

The attic was big, but then again, it was a fair-sized house. They were currently cleaning it out so the family could decide what to do with it. Several months earlier, Ren and Yori's grandfather, Li Taizhi, passed away. Their great aunt, Li Natsu, had preceded him. They were Sakura's two youngest children; the oldest, Tsubasa, had disappeared even before they were born, and had become almost like a family legend himself.

The majority of Ren and Yori's family lived in Hong Kong, but they had some relations in Tomoeda, where their family often stayed, and where Ren and Yori were going to school. During breaks they would always visit the main estate in Hong Kong. Ren and Yori's great-grandmother was from Tomoeda, and so was their mother.

As Ren climbed the stairs, Yori's head appeared out of nowhere, a childish grin on his face, nearly causing Ren to lose his balance. "Hey, careful!"

Yori could only grin. "Sorry, Ren! Come see!" Yori backed away as Ren entered the attic. The ceiling's height was a few inches above the thirteen-year-old's head, so even he could move around comfortably, though he was still somewhat restricted in his movements. Unlike Yori, apparently, who had no trouble bounding across the attic floor towards a childish-looking dresser. "I think it was Great-grandmother's. It looks really old, but I can't see it too clearly."

"You know we're not supposed to touch her stuff! Grandfather and Aunt Natsu told us not to! And mother will get mad." The boys' mother was of the Li Clan, who lived in Hong Kong. They were descendants of the great Clow Reed, or so they had been told. Ren and Yori had always been fascinated by the story, but their mother was so down-to-earth, and told them that they could indulge in such childish fantasies for only so long.

Yori just grinned. The bottom drawer of the dresser was slightly open. Ren walked over towards it and peered inside. "It looks like it's just filled with a bunch of old clothes," he said, trying to open it further. "Wow, it's stuck alright. What did you do to it?"

"Nothing…let me help!" Before Ren could answer or move, Yori bounded over to the drawer and placed his hands on the edge. To both brothers' surprise, the drawer slid out with no resistance. Ren nearly fell over, but Yori wasted no time in his investigation. "Heh, wow! Look at all these strange costumes!" Yori and Ren laughed as they held some up.

"I wonder who these belonged to?" Ren asked as he examined one in particular. Then Yori yelped. "What happened?" Ren asked, concerned suddenly for his younger brother.

"Something's…_glowing_…"

"What?" Ren looked in the drawer, and sure enough, something was indeed glowing. Laying the costume aside, he reached in carefully to pick it up. "It's…a book." Ren's eyes suddenly grew dark, as if in a trance, but only for a few moments.

Yori scrambled over to have a look. The book was mostly red and gold, with a clasp on the front, but when Ren opened the front cover, he found a small stack of cards starkly different from the book. Though they had a similar design, it was obviously not the same, and the cards were pink and yellow. The book felt warm in his hand, as if it were coming alive.

"Wow, so cool!" Yori exclaimed as he scooped out the cards and began shuffling through them. "These are really neat, Ren. Don't you think it'd be cool if they were the cards that Clow Reed created? They certainly look like the cards Grandfather used to tell us about." This was followed by a laugh as the younger boy dropped the cards to the floor, picking up one he wanted. A second card fell out of the stack, away from the rest. Yori waved his card through the air. "Wood!" he yelled, laughing as he did so. He seemed not to notice the slight glow that the cards began to emit at the sound of his voice.

Ren, however, spied the card that had fallen away from the others. He saw them begin to glow, and he carefully picked up the card. "Sword," he said softly, looking at the pink and yellow card with the image of a sword bound by chains. Before either of the brothers knew what was happening, vines and branches and all manner of such things started growing and spreading all through the attic, seeming to tear up boards and break windows.

All the rest of the cards glowed brighter and brighter. "Yori, quick! The Cards, grab them!"

"Ren! What's happening?" Yori screamed. He almost lost hold of his Card, the Wood, but Ren grabbed his hand.

"No, Yori, don't let go!" Together the brothers held on tightly. Ren shouted, "Sword!" in hopes of something happening, and something did. The Card transformed, and in Ren's hand was a sword just like that on the Card itself. He had no time to react, however. The Wood, once docile, tried to trap the other cards inside but to no avail. The rest of the cards escaped. The last to leave, a tiny fairy-like creature, came towards Yori, and gently kissed him on the cheek before disappearing with the rest.

"Yori," Ren said gently, admiring the sword in his hand. "I think these_ are_ the Cards that Clow Reed created."

"But, that can't be! Mother said it was all just a legend…a family fairy-tale!"

"It's no fairy tale," came a small voice from behind. The brothers turned around to see a small, yellow-furred creature with wings rising up out of the Book.

"Who are you?" Yori asked timidly, holding Ren's hand tight.

"Keroberos," Ren said quietly.

At the name, Kero turned his tiny eyes towards Ren, and before Ren could do anything, he flew straight at his face. "You! You look just like that brat! No matter, who released the Cards, and how did you manage to do it?"

"W-well, I…" Yori began, but Ren cut him off.

"I did," he said. "I apologize. I am Ren, may I ask, who are you?" He had an idea, but he wanted to be sure.

"I am Keroberos, Guardian of the Seal. Which is now broken thanks to you! But how? Sakura set a new seal in place on the cards so that they wouldn't release like that again!" Kero groaned and grabbed his head in his paws. "And it took so long to capture and transform them!" he wailed.

"Wait- Sakura? Li Sakura?"

"Yes of course! The last Master of the Cards! And powerful too! How would you know anything about her?" Kero asked, eying the boys.

"She was our great-grandmother, Kero-chan," Yori said proudly. "We didn't know her though, we were born after she died."

"You were, Yori," Ren said, smiling down at his brother. "I was two. I don't remember her well."

Kero pondered this for a moment. "I see. So not only are you descendants of Clow Reed but also of Sakura. I can't believe I've been in there such a short time- it feels like eternity."

"Why would our ancestor Clow Reed have anything to do with it? He was just an astrologer, or so Mother says."

"Clow Reed was no mere astrologer! Clow Reed was one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world. His power was matched only by Sakura, his heir, though she was not descended from him. It's surprising that you, his true descendents, would not know of him."

Ren was slightly flushed with embarrassment. "We heard stories from Grandfather and our aunt about him, but Mother always told us it was a family legend to make the Li Clan feel proud of something they had not done."

"I see. That's too bad. Either way it doesn't matter. The Cards must be recaptured. You two, stand up!"

* * *

A/N:  
Dear me! What's happened to Ren when he blacked out? Is it significant? Perhaps not. We'll see! Which one will be chosen? :D I hope it's not too terribly obvious!

A/N2:  
Okay, so this chapter was written quite a long time ago. The prologue and all following chapters have been written in the last few days. Not sure why that matters, but it seemed important.  
Second, there will be a LOT of originals in this fic- mainly because, well, Sakura is dead, so all of her friends and family that had lived when she did, are dead. Eriol had promised Yuuko as part of his payment that he could no longer help the Master of the Cards. Whether this is/was limited to Sakura, or all future Masters, I haven't quite decided yet, but certainly Sakura did not make that promise. So, most of the characters will be original characters, though obviously the Guardians will appear for the CCS storyline, as will Watanuki and Mokona for the xxxHolic storyline. Kikuko is my original character for Watanuki's assistant at the House.

I have some interesting things in mind for Ren and Yori. Reiterating the chapter, Sakura is their great-grandmother on their mother's side. In my fic, Sakura and Syaoran have at least two children, Natsu, the daughter, and Tai Zhi, the son, who is the father of Ren and Yori's mother. Their father is Japanese. Unlike my last fic, there will not be a human who fights against the Captor or tries to challenge them.

And a quick visual for the boys:  
Yori is said to look just like Eriol, and therefore by extension, he looks very much like Clow Reed. He has a very timid personality most of the time, though is very prone to laughter and looks up to his older brother. He's small for his age and doesn't have much stamina, so he's not good at sports. He was also never any good at martial arts because he has some medical problems.  
Ren looks more like Syaoran, but he has green eyes like Sakura. He is tall and incredibly talented. Though neither of the boys grew up practicing magic, he did grow up with martial arts and excelled, and he also has a very powerful sense and sight of other-worldly things. He protects his younger brother because Yori is afraid of so many things.

Also, yay for Li Tsubasa :D


	3. Card Captors

"Key to the Seal, choose the one who is destined to carry out the sacred promise," the little creature began. Before they knew what was happening, both Ren and Yori were surrounded by a circle identical to the ones found on the backs of the Cards. But the circle beneath Ren transformed, reverting back to a different circle, one with a sun in the center, though neither of the brothers nor Kero took notice of Ren's circle. Yori's circle glowed brightly, the star beneath him shining up. "Key to the Seal, you have chosen this child Yori to carry out the promise. I command you to empower him with the language of the staff! Release the power!"

A staff appeared in front of Yori, but he made no move to take it. On one end of the staff, it was a circle with wings on either side, surrounding a star. Ren watched, his eyes wide and proud, though soon a hint of jealousy crossed over his face.

"Quick, Yori! Take the staff!" Kero demanded.

Yori shook his head and took a step backwards. "N-no! I don't want to!" The light vanished from beneath both brothers and the staff fell to the ground. Ren slowly bent to pick it up, but as he touched it, the wand reverted into a small version of itself.

"You cannot command it, Ren. Only Yori can."

"I don't want to!" Yori insisted.

"Let me do it," Ren said to Kero. "I promise I will bring the Cards back! Let me prove myself to you!"

Kero shook his head. "The Star Wand has chosen Yori. I, too, have chosen Yori. It has been determined by fate that he be the one to follow in Sakura's footsteps."

Ren held up the Sword, still in its material form. "Then why do I have this?" he demanded. "Why was it my command that released the cards?"

"It is unfortunate that the Sword has chosen you as its master, but it happened with Sakura and Syaoran as well. In the end, the cards answer to one master, and one alone."

At this, Ren stormed out, sealing the Sword back in its card form. "Ren! Wait!" Yori called, but Ren had already left. Yori sat down, close to tears. Kero came up and sat on his shoulder.

"Yori, you remind me so much of Sakura. Though, you look more like Eriol. But your personality is like Sakura's. You are the only one who can capture all the cards."

"Why can't Ren do it?"

Kero sighed. "It wasn't his place. Now come on! I've been asleep for eleven years, I'm hungry!"

* * *

The next day was the start of school. Summer break had officially ended and Tomoeda was quickly filling back up with its usual residents. Unfortunately for the two brothers, there was still tension, tension that had never in their lives been there before. Yori had tried speaking to Ren, but the elder brother was still somewhat bitter towards his sibling for being the 'Chosen One.'

"No matter. I still have the Sword." Ren sat in the chair at his desk. He smirked and held up the card as he rose to his feet. "Sword! Release and dispel!" he cried. He did not know where the words came from, but when he said them, the card began to glow. Within seconds, rather than holding a card with the picture of a sword, he held the sword itself. Sudden fatigue washed over him and he fell to his knees, but he was smiling.

He took a few deep breaths, and he was able to stand. He stared in awe at the Sword. It was his, and with it, he would challenge Yori. They would see who could capture the most cards! "Sword, dispel!" The words came to him once again, and the Sword transformed back into its sealed state. "Perfect."

"Ren, Yori! You're going to be late for school!" he heard their mother's voice call.

"Coming!" he answered. Quickly he placed the card carefully inside a book. Yori had been given the actual Clow Book. Ren grabbed the rest of his things and ran out the door, nearly knocking Yori over as he did so. The brothers exchanged glances before Yori followed Ren down the stairs.

School was usually something both brothers looked forward to. However, for Ren, the day went by incredibly slowly. Yori, on the other hand, moved about like a zombie.

"Yori-kun!" Yori turned around to see a girl from his class run up to him, smiling. "Yori! How was your summer? How was Hong Kong?"

"Hey Ichiru-chan!" Yori said. It was good to see his friend again. "It was…interesting to say the least." _I can't tell her about the Star Cards…she'd never believe me anyways. _He smiled. "How was yours?"

"It was great! I painted something for you, too! Can you come by after school?"

"Of course," Yori said. He always loved to see her paintings. She was quite a talented painter and well known around school.

"Great," Ichiru said. "I'll see you then! We should get back to class now, though, lunch is nearly over." Ichiru smiled and ran back towards their classroom.

Yori heard a whistle behind him. "Wow! She's a cutey!" The boy turned to see Kero popping out of his backpack. "Boy, things certainly haven't changed in Tomoeda since I was here last. It looks just the same, I'm reminded of going to school with Sakura and Tomoyo!"

"K-Kero! What are you doing here?" Yori demanded, his face bright red.

"What do you mean? I'm here to tell you that a Star Card has appeared!"

"Now?"

"Yes, now!" Kero flew out of the bag and tried to push Yori in the opposite direction. "Come…on…"

"No," Yori said flatly. "I don't want to do it. Get Ren-nii to do it, he said he wanted the responsibility. I don't."

"He can't master them like you could! I chose you and my instincts are never wrong!"

Yori raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Didn't the Star Wand choose me?"

Kero's mouth dropped and he was at a loss for words. "That- that's beside the point! The point is, you're a Card Captor and there's a Card out there that needs to be captured!"

* * *

In a dark room inside the school, the sounds of a brushstroke could be heard. "Pretty little animal, won't you come to play. We're friends, I want to play with you. No, don't run away."

The voice giggled, a high-pitched, lonely giggle as the final strokes were painted of a rabbit-like creature.

* * *

A/N alright so Kero's chosen his captor, but Ren has a Card of his own so it seems as if it's going to eventually come down to a winner-take-all battle. Ren's not too happy about Yori being the chosen Captor so he'll be having something more to say about it, of course. I hope you continue to enjoy!

Also, I edited something in Chapter Two- nothing major, only adding Li Tsubasa to the story. I figured I couldn't create two fictional, non-canon children without mentioning the canon one! I still have not fully decided if he will play a part in this story. It'd be interesting, certainly, but Tsubasa for the time being is known as the eldest son of Sakura and Syaoran, who disappeared mysteriously prior to Taizhi (Ren and Yori's grandfather) and Natsu (the youngest and only girl) being born.


	4. Something Wicked

Back at Tomoeda High School, Ren felt a strange presence rush over him. _What's going on?_ Quietly he flipped through the pages in the textbook where he temporarily kept his Card. It was giving off a faint light. Then, another sensation washed through him. _The Cards are in danger?_

"Mr. Arata?" the teacher asked. "I apologize if my lecture is boring you already, it being the first day of class and all, but do try to pay attention and do not zone out!"

"Yes ma'am! Sorry, but I'm feeling sick!" With the Star Card in hand, Ren rushed out of the door and made his way outside. A classmate watched him as he disappeared out of the room, her fingers laced together under her chin.

As Ren ran out into the courtyard, he held up the Card. "Release and dispel! Sword!" At his command, the card transformed. Ren did not feel the fatigue this time as he had earlier. He felt stronger all of a sudden, in fact. Then, a small creature appeared out of nowhere, and stopped in front of Ren. It was pink in color, and looked like a rabbit, but either way it was no ordinary animal.

"I wouldn't stand there gawking at it. It'll get away, young man."

"What?" Ren looked up for the voice, but all he saw was a black cat lazily lounging in the tree above. The cat seemed to be watching him, but Ren brushed it off. The boy turned his attention back to the rabbit, which then disappeared into the woods near the school. "Hey! Wait!"

Ren took off after it. After he had disappeared, the black cat yowled loudly with a yawn as it stood and stretched. A young woman poked her head around the tree trunk. "He's not a very bright one, is he?"

"It's rather sad to think he's more in tune to the Cards than his brother, the Chosen captor, is." The black cat sighed and turned around to follow Ren, the nearly transparent wings on its back keeping it easily aloft.

Ren ran and ran, but he had already lost track of the creature. "Damn…" he said between breaths.

"You need to concentrate more. Focus your energy and you'll be able to sense it."

"What the…?" Ren looked up towards the sound of the voice. "Hey," he said, recognizing the same black cat as before. "Are you following me?"

"I'm sure it's not the strangest thing to happen to you this week? A talking cat following you while you chase after an imaginary spirit, carrying a sword that transformed from a card." The cat yawned again. "Now do as I say. Close your eyes, concentrate. You've got the magic inside of you, you just have to awaken it."

Ren glared up at the cat. Though it did have a point. It certainly was not the strangest thing to have happened. Taking a deep breath, Ren cleared his thoughts of everything except the Star Cards. He stood there, silent, concentrating. "I still don't sense anything. It's as if it disappeared."

Suddenly there was a high-pitched giggle. "Little Jump, little Jump. Won't you come to play?"

Ren looked around but saw no one. "What was that?"

"Something dangerous," the cat answered back.

* * *

"Yori, please!" Kero kept flying around Yori. "You've got to! You have no idea what kind of trouble the Cards can get into when they're not sealed, what kind of trouble Tomoeda could find itself in!"

This made Yori stop. "Trouble? For Tomoeda?"

"Yes! I can't tell you the kinds of things Sakura had to stop when she was capturing the cards."

"Sakura…did my great-grandmother really do all this?"

"She did, Yori," Kero said gently, landing on his shoulder. "Like you, she was suddenly given this strange power, a key and staff and book that weren't hers. But she used them, her powers grew. She transformed them into what you see now. And now it's your turn."

Yori looked at the Key of the Star he held in his hand. "If Tomoeda is in trouble, that means Ichiru-chan could be in trouble, right Kero?"

"I'm afraid so."

The young boy sighed. "I'll do it. If Tomoeda really is in danger…"

Kero let out a whoop. "That's the spirit! That's what I want to hear from my Card Captor! Now, release the wand, and go catch that Card!"

Yori nodded. "Key that holds the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Yori, command you under our contract. Release!" The key began to glow and expand, when it transformed fully, Yori took a hold of the wand, and they set off.

* * *

"Little Jump, come and play. Don't hide anymore," said the child's voice.

Ren could not find the source, however. He looked up at the cat sitting in the tree. "I cannot sense her either. Hers is an energy I am not familiar with. The thing you're looking for, however…it went that way," the cat said, using its tail to point to Ren's right. "You might want to catch it, who knows what trouble it could cause- or get into."

"Tell me one thing," Ren said, "are the cards really in danger? I can't help but sense that they are, that something is going to happen to them."

The black, winged cat blinked his eyes slowly. Then he stood up and repositioned, curling up lazily and going to sleep. "Now what makes you think I know anything about cards? But, I can't tell you, even if I did know something. I'm not supposed to remember."

"Remember what?"

"A spell," was the simple reply.

Sensing that he was going to get nothing more from this strange creature, Ren rolled his eyes and hurried forward. Suddenly the rabbit darted out from the brush and ran deeper into the woods. "H-hey!" Ren shouted and followed.

"Wood!" he heard Yori's voice. Suddenly branches and vines rose up in front of the rabbit, forcing it to stop. Ren stopped as well, his eyes narrowed. To his left, Yori suddenly appeared. "R-Ren?" Yori said, feeling happy, surprised, and worried at the same time.

Ren said nothing, only stared at Yori. In one hand, he held the Star Wand, in the other, the Book. Ren's face was stone. Without a word, he raised his sword, and rushed at the Jump. Scared, the rabbit took off to the side, and Ren and Yori both gave chase.

"C'mon Yori, you can do it! Run after the little beast!"

"I'm running as fast as I can, Kero!"

"Not fast enough, squirt," Ren said as he passed his brother.

Yori's eyebrows went down and he stopped, holding out his Card. "Wood!" he shouted, directing it towards Ren. A branch lifted up out of the ground. Ren jumped it easily, laughing, but missed the second one, causing him to fall face down as Yori passed him.

"Take that," Kero said with a grin as he flew after Yori.

"My, my," said a familiar voice. "You're not going to do much capturing if you're laying down on the job."

"Shut up," Ren said as he stood up and followed suit.

The rabbit continued to run until a tree cage rose up in front of it. Yori came up, panting heavily, cornering the Jump. "Now then, I gotcha!" he said, but his voice broke into a short string of coughs. The rabbit jumped, scaling the tree wall with no effort.

A high-pitched giggle followed. "Looks like Jump wants to play some more," the voice said.

"What was that?" Kero asked, but the voice was gone, and so was the presence. "No matter, just release the wall and follow Jump!"

Before Yori had the chance, Ren came running up and sliced through the wall as easy as if it were paper, and jumped through the hole. Yori was quick to follow, and the two brothers ran neck and neck for the Jump, which was doing a good job of avoiding them. Ren would gain on Yori, and Yori would catch up. Eventually, they finally cornered the rabbit; Yori created a large cage-like ceiling, keeping the Jump from escaping.

"All right! Great job Yori, now, seal it before it gets away!"

Yori nodded, and swallowed. Slowly, he advanced towards the rabbit, which looked at him, then at Ren. It started to back up, and just as it did, a black portal opened behind it.

"Little Jump, won't you come to play, come with me today!" the taunting voice said. The rabbit was lifted up as if being controlled by some other force.

"Yori, quick!" Kero shouted, but Yori was frozen on the spot, shaking, his eyes wide.

"K-Kero, what's happening?"

Ren rushed forward, raising the Sword above his head. The words of the black cat rang in his head, "_When you reach the spirit, raise your sword, and chant: Return to your power confined, and name the card." _

"_But how will I know what the card is named?"_

"_If it is meant to be yours, you will know. Though honestly, only a complete idiot would not be able to deduce the card's name."_

Time was running out, the rabbit was nearly absorbed by the portal. Raising his sword, Ren shouted. "Jump Card! I command you, return to your power confined!" Ren brought the sword down, and just before it reached the spirit itself, it was stopped by a barrier, in which the outline of a Star Card was made. Wind picked up around them as both the card and the rabbit began to glow, and soon the rabbit became a ball of light that surged towards Ren, sealing the Jump Card for once and for all. The portal closed, and the card floated towards Ren, who took it gently.

Holding up his sword, he said, "Return, Sword!" Then he turned to Yori, who was still standing, frozen in place. "The first card goes to me, little brother. Let's see who catches the next." With that, Ren gently placed the two cards in a small pouch, and walked back towards the school.

Kero flew around to face Yori. "Hey, kid! What happened back there? It was your card that captured the Jump, why didn't you seal it!"

"Wh-wh-what was that thing, Kero? It was cold and void… I didn't like it!"

"I don't know Yori, but whatever it was, it wants the Star Cards. That's why you have to seal them, and quick!" Yori nodded.

"Sorry, Kero."

Kero sighed. "Ah don't sweat it kid. It's weird though," Kero mused.

"What is?"

"Well, in the past, only the Captor that I chose could seal the Cards," Kero said. When Sakura was a Captor, so was Syaoran, but he couldn't seal cards, only Sakura could. And then, if the Card recognized Syaoran as the victor, the Card would go to him, but Sakura still had to seal it."

"So, you're saying-"

"I'm saying it's just odd that your brother has the ability to seal a Card just as you do. Ah well, it's probably because he held onto a card like you did when they were released, or something another. Let's go home." The two turned and started walking. Neither noticed the portal; a small painting fell out, one of a pink rabbit surrounded by stars, with a sun and moon in either corner. It landed with a soft thud, and the portal closed.

"Aww, I lost my friend," said a voice.


	5. Mysteries and Misgivings

"So, Watanuki-sama," Kikuko said as she was searching through the storeroom. "What was Yuuko-sama's warning? What will happen if this person fails to capture and transform all the cards?"

"I really would rather not think of that, Kikuko. Besides, Yuuko never really told me. I have a few ideas, though, and none end happily."

Kikuko looked up, somewhat intrigued. She knew exactly what Watanuki was thinking. "Could the Star Cards really be destroyed so easily?"

"I forget your empathic abilities," he replied. "But you forget," Watanuki said, smiling sadly, "the one Card that really holds the key to all this, is the one Card that balances out all the rest. That Star Card was created from two separate Clow Cards. They've been re-separated, and born inside someone. That Card once gave Sakura major problems, as it so easily stole her Star Cards. So, this person has the ability to steal and destroy them, if the card captor cannot prove that he can seal the Cards once and for all."

"What will happen to the Guardians, then?"

"Kikuko, so full of tedious questions," Watanuki said. "Let's just wait and see how events pan out, shall we?"

"Alright, Watanuki-sama."

Suddenly, Mokona popped up, spraying objects everywhere. "Watanukiiii! I found it! I found it!"

Watanuki looked up and smiled. "That's great, Mokona! Good work," he said, and strode over to receive the board that Mokona had found.

"What is that, Watanuki-sama?" Kikuko asked as she walked over towards Mokona to join Watanuki, who gently took the object from Mokona.

"This?" Watanuki asked, moving so Kikuko could see it clearly. "It is the Rashinban of Li Syaoran. As part of his payment to Yuuko, he had to give it up. Not right then, of course, but once they returned to Hong Kong he discovered it gone, and in its place was a note from Yuuko. Like the rest of Clow Reed's property, she kept it safe, but somehow it must have ended up in here."

"So what does it do?"

"It helps a person find the Cards. They have to have some amount of magic in order to use it, but I'm not worried. Apparently our chosen Card Captor doesn't have much ability in sensing when and where the Cards are, so I thought this would come in handy."

"But how can you give it to him? Won't he have to give up something in return?"

Watanuki thought for a moment. "This is true…unless I simply give it to him on a loan. That's good, I shall loan it to him, in which case he must return it upon completion of his quest."

"I didn't know you could do that," Kikuko pointed out.

"Well I am the Master of the house aren't I? I should be allowed to bend the rules once in a while! For goodness' sake Yuuko did it more often than not!"

"But, how are you going to get it to him?"

Watanuki grinned, "That's where you come in, Kikuko."

"Me?"

* * *

Ren sat in his room, staring at the two Star Cards. "Looks like I've gained the upper hand, Yori," he muttered to himself, grinning. Then he sensed something, coming from not to far away. Ren had always been able to see things, and sense things. His mother blamed it on 'childish fantasies,' but his grandfather encouraged it. Yori, on the other hand, was virtually clueless when it came to that kind of thing.

"So why was he chosen and not me?" Ren demanded as he looked out his window in the direction of the energy. It was not a Card. So what was it? Ren narrowed his eyes and leaned on the window, wondering.

* * *

"Looks like one for our team," said a voice, which belonged to what appeared to be a young woman with large, butterfly-like wings.

"Indeed it does. We should be proud of our Captor, he's caught on rather quickly," replied the large black panther beside her.

"How long do I have to keep quiet, Spinel?"

"Until he's ready. Though with his senses, I'm surprised he did not recognize you from day one."

Ruby Moon crossed her arms. "It's no fair, you got to speak to him already."

"Yes well, even with his skill he would not have been any use without a little nudge in the right direction. He should be fine for a while. Let us leave him be and see how things play out."

Ruby Moon smirked. "When will Yue be joining us? He retained his memories this time, didn't he? He'll know who he is, who he's supposed to be. What he has to do."

"So we've been told. But fate has an interesting way of playing. Look what happened with that oddity of a Card that Sakura created- in weaving her little spell she's created a fifth Guardian. I truly am curious to see how events will move forward."

* * *

The next day, Yori walked to school alone. Ren had already gone on ahead. He heard footsteps running up behind him. "Yori! Yori-kun!"

"Oh," Yori said, "Hey Ichiru."

" 'Hey, Ichiru,'?" the young girl said. "That's all I get?" Though she had her arms crossed, her face was all smiles.

"I'm so sorry I forgot to come over!" Yori said, bowing, suddenly realizing he promised.

"It's okay," Ichiru said. "Come by the art room today during lunch, kay? I'll give it to you then, and you can see what else I'm working on!"

The two walked together to school, Yori listening to Ichiru's tales of her summer break with a fake smile. Inside his bag, Kero was hoping she would leave. _Though, she looks really familiar. Like I've seen her somewhere before…nah, must be my imagination._

"…the Cards will be mine,"

"What?" Yori asked suddenly.

"What? I said, the prize will be mine, what did you think I said?"

"Oh, the Young Painter's Prize, right, sorry!" Yori laughed nervously. _For a minute there I must have lost it._

Ichiru laughed. "Still spacey as ever, Yori-kun. Anyways, I have some things to do in the art room, don't come yet! I'll see you in class!" "Alright! See you soon!" Yori said, waving.

Kero popped out of his bag as soon as Ichiru was out of sight. "Kero, did I really hear things?"

"I don't think so kid, I'm pretty sure I heard it too."

"But what would Ichiru have to do with the Star Cards?"

"Hopefully nothing bad. We've had help from strange places in the past, but…I'm not so sure about your friend."

"MOKONA TO KERO-CHAN, MOKONA TO KERO-CHAN!" the voice of Mokona was so loud it rang in both Kero's and Yori's ears. Then, an image of Mokona appeared. "Hiya Kero!"

"M-Mokona! What are you doing here?"

"Mokona's not really here, silly. I'm just a projection!" The image-Mokona hopped over towards Yori and looked him up and down. "You don't really look like much!" it said cheerfully. "I guess that's why Watanuki-sama wanted me to give the Rashinban to you!"

"Syaoran's Rashinban? But I thought it was given to Yuuko in payment for everything!"

"Oh, it was, but-" Mokona was interrupted by a voice behind him, and he turned around. There was a young middle-school girl standing there as well. "Kikuko!" Mokona said as it jumped towards her and landed on her shoulder.

Kikuko bowed. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Keroberos," she said politely. She turned to Yori. "And to you, Arata Yori, great-grandson of Li Syaoran, descendent of Clow Reed, first Master of the Clow, and great-grandson of Kinomoto Sakura, second Master of the Clow. I am Kikuko."

"Ah…pleased to meet you," Yori said, bowing in return. "Just Kikuko?"

"Just Kikuko," she replied, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Kero flew up to Mokona. "Just cut to the chase, how did you get here, and why did you come?"

Kikuko bowed, "Keroberos-sama, I can project my image and that of another person to another dimension. I was told by Watanuki-sama to bring Mokona here so we could give you something to aid in your quest to seal the Cards. A loan," she added, to make sure the rules were set. Then, Mokona opened his mouth, and out popped the Rashinban. Yori took it gently.

Kero looked at it. "Yep, it's Syaoran's alright." To Yori, he said, "This is a board passed down from Clow Reed through your family. The last owner was your great-grandfather, Li Syaoran. It can help you find the Cards."

The bell for school rang. "Ah!" Yori jumped. "I'm sorry, I really must go," he said, bowing to Kikuko and Mokona. "Thank you, I will treat it well," he said, before running off.

Kikuko turned to Kero. "Keroberos-sama, is there any message you wish me to pass along to Watanuki-sama?"

"No, I don't think so," Kero said. "Except to tell him thanks. Yori can use all the help he can get."

"Let us hope he succeeds. Someone must or.." Kikuko stopped. "Well, thank you for your hospitality. We really must be leaving, my powers are limited." Kikuko bowed deeply.

"Bye-bye Kero!" Mokona shouted, waving.

"Wait, you two! What happens-" but it was too late, Kikuko and Mokona disappeared.


	6. Nothing to Lose

After school, Yori went to the art room to look for Ichiru. He found her, sitting before a canvas, deep in her work. He came up behind her as she was painting an interesting landscape. Looking around the room, he saw several half-finished canvases; and two which were completely covered by a sheet.

"Glad you came," she said, without looking away from her painting.

"Of course," Yori said with a smile. Kero had snuck out of his bag to investigate the paintings. He felt strange here, like a negative energy was working.

"Here, let me show you what I painted over the summer. It's sort of a self-portrait; that was the assignment for the project I did." Ichiru hopped down and walked over to the corner. There was a small canvas which was painted mostly in grays, blacks, and whites. Over all it was rather depressing. In it was a young girl with long wavy hair, like Ichiru's. But she was very sad, and her hands were held out palms up, holding nothing. She was mostly white and gray, but the colors darkened and faded into black as they moved further away from the girl. In the uppermost right hand corner, however, was the portrait's only point of color- a tiny red heart, with two white wings, one curving up, the other curving in front.

"I'm not sure what made me paint it," she said, "but it turned out really well."

"It's pretty," Yori said, though he was slightly unnerved by it. Kero was behind them, examining one particular painting which was just finished. He stared and stared. There was something familiar about it. It was all in blues, with an imp-like creature as the center of the portrait. Kero gasped, and flew to the next one beside it, this time, all in whites and yellows. None of them were finished, but Watery was the most complete of them all.

"Watery… Windy…" he said, and continued. "Firey, Earthy, too! Oh, no…"

"Come see these, they are my masterpieces," Ichiru said, and Kero hid quickly behind a painting. Ichiru was walking towards the two larger canvases which were covered. Kero peered from behind his hiding spot, watching. Ichiru pulled the first off, and Kero gasped.

"It's just a pencil outline right now," Ichiru said, "but I expect it to be the best." Then she pulled the second sheet away. The second canvas was also just pencil, but it was easy to tell the subjects were like twins, but drastically different. "This one," she said, pointing to the first, "is Dark. It's counterpart and opposite, this canvas…is Light."

"They're very good, Ichiru!"

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Kero suddenly flew out from behind the Windy's canvas. "Who are you? Why are you painting these?"

"Kero!" Yori said. "What are you doing?"

But Ichiru laughed. "So you finally come out of hiding, Kero? It is good to see you again."

"What?" Yori asked. "What's going on?"

"Yori, this girl- she knows about the Star Cards, she's painting them! I recognize her voice, _she's_ the voice we were hearing in the woods. _She's_ the one who almost stole the Jump!"

Ichiru laughed again. "Right again! Wow, you are smart!"

"What's your plan?" Kero demanded?

"Plan? Oh, no plan? Nothing other than what I was told to do." Ichiru walked over and pulled a completed painting, and showed it to Kero. "This is my rendition of the Flower, isn't she just lovely? Oh, and here's the Mirror, and the Shadow. I'm nearly done with Fly, Thunder, and Glow. Watery will be next though, I want to finish that one really bad."

"What are you going to do?" Kero asked.

"I told you, only what I was told," Ichiru smiled wickedly. "Poor Keroberos, your memories of that were hidden from you, weren't they? Only myself and Yue kept our memories. Those others, Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon…they don't remember either. I want my friends to come play with me again, and I was told that if the next Master fails, which," she added, looking at Yori, "it seems he will, I can have my friends back, and I'll destroy us all."

"Us?" Yori asked.

"The Star Cards," the Nothing said simply. "We'll all be togeth…er-" Then, suddenly, she dropped the paintings and collapsed.

"Ichiru!" Yori shouted, going to pick her up.

Ichiru's eyes fluttered open. "What? Where am I?"

"You really don't remember?" Yori asked, and Ichiru shook her head, looking quite afraid.

Ren sat up suddenly from his nap under the tree near the school. "Another Card?" he asked himself. He was instantly awake, and he stood up, closing his eyes. He turned to his right. "That way," he said, running towards Penguin Park.

"Kero, what was that all about?"

"I don't know, Yori, but whatever it is, it's part of Sakura's spell. Or, maybe it's not. Ichiru has something to do with it, though, and we need to be careful around her. She's painted nearly all of the Star Cards." Their thoughts were interrupted with Yori's backpack glowing. Curious, he opened it, and took out the Rashinban. The entire board was glowing.

"Quick, Yori, activate it! A Card is near."

"Yes, but…how?" Yori took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then, the words came to him, "Force know my plight! Release the light!" he said, and the board stopped glowing for a moment, before leading a trail of light towards a corner of the board.

"You did it, kid! That way!" They ran as fast as they could.

Then, the Nothing's voice could be heard. "Kero-chan, remember when Sakura was the Card Captor? Well, let me give you one final warning: That was a walk in the park compared to what Yori will have to go through." She giggled, though they could not see her, and added, "Now, let's see who gets to my friend first!"

* * *

As Ren arrived in Penguin Park, he stopped. It was too silent, far too silent for being the middle of the day. There was no one here, not even parents or children who were not in school. Except, there was something odd near the swing set. Ren looked hard, narrowing his eyes.

"Yori?" he asked. There, swinging gently on the swing, was his little brother. He shook his head. "You're not Yori." As he spoke, Yori looked up and the image morphed. The young girl who sat there now was oddly familiar, with light brown hair and green eyes. Ren had often seen pictures of her, and portraits of her as an adult. "Sakura?" Ren gritted his teeth and raised a Card in the air. "Sword, I command you! Release!" Instantly the card disappeared and reappeared as Ren's weapon.

"Clow card!" he shouted, running towards it, but Sakura gently jumped down from the swing, and ran in what seemed like slow motion. "Dammit," Ren cursed, running after her.

* * *

"There it is, Yori! Catch it," Kero said, pointing frantically to a tiny little elf-fairy.

"Wood!" Yori said, and branches flew up and entwined around the Glow, who struggled to get free, but Wood held fast. Yori walked up to the Glow. "Card of Sakura, you must come back to me," he said gently.

"I don't think so," the Nothing said overhead. "These are my friends!" The Card appeared over head, beckoning for the Glow, which started to be pulled by an unseen force from the branches of Wood.

"No, stop this! You'll destroy it!"

"That is my intention, _Card Captor_ Yori," the Nothing said. "I want to be with my friends!"

From behind, they heard a shout, and Ren appeared, almost flying over Yori and Kero, straight towards the Nothing. There were tiny wings on the heels of his shoes, and the Sword was raised above his head. "We don't need you!" he said, swinging at the Nothing. She looked up and narrowed her eyes, suddenly the wings on his shoes disappeared and he fell.

"I'm trying to play fair," she said to him, and turned back to the Glow. With a look from the Nothing, all the vines and branches holding the fairy in its cage disappeared.

"No!" Yori yelled, holding up his card again. "Wood!" More branches came, but disappeared.

"Go after her!" Kero yelled, but Ren was already activating Jump again, coming towards her while she was distracted. He swung his sword, but it went right through her.

"Now, Yori! Don't just stand there," he said.

Yori nodded. "Glow Card, return to your power confined!" he said, raising the Star Wand. The Wood shrank back and the Glow looked at Yori, smiling, giving up to the seal without a fight, though it gave Yori a good run. As soon as the Card materialized, the Nothing faded away, disappearing completely.

Ren dispelled the Sword and the Jump, placing them in the pouch he had for them. Then, looking at Yori and Kero, began to walk away. "The Glow. What a useless card," he said.

Yori sighed and watched as he left, his glasses askew from the capture. Kero put a paw on Yori's shoulder. "We don't have time to be idle, look-" he said, pointing to the Rashinban that had been dropped to the floor. The board was glowing in the opposite direction.

"Let's play again!" the Nothing said from far away.


	7. Shadow of Fear

"Quick, back to the school!" Kero said, and Yori ran as fast as he could, breathing heavily by the time they reached the playground. It started getting dark, though the sun certainly had not set yet, casting shadows everywhere. "Something doesn't feel right," the little lion added.

"I-I'm scared, Kero," Yori said, clutching the Star Wand tightly.

"Listen to me, nothing can hurt you so long as I'm around! And with two cards at your disposal, you can put up a fight against whatever happens!" As Kero floated there, giving Yori his pep talk, he failed to notice the shadow he was casting on the ground, or the one behind Yori. Suddenly, Kero's shadow raised up and grabbed him, muffling him.

"Kero!" Yori shouted, but he backed away from the Shadow, scared. He bumped right into his own Shadow behind him, which moved to grab him. Yori screamed, and the Shadow wrenched the Star Wand from his hand, letting it fall to the ground with a thud.

The two struggled, and heard the Nothing speak, "You see, Keroberos, the Cards are tired of Masters coming and going, only to come and go again. They don't care so much anymore about having fun and messing with people. Some Cards, well, they have a certain target. And that target is the person who Keroberos named Card Captor."

Kero bit down hard on the physical form of the Shadow, forcing it to release him. Then he flew towards Yori. "Yori, hang in there!"

The Nothing laughed, "I'm having fun! Are you?"

Kero bit and scratched at Yori's shadow until it let go and retreated to the light post nearby. Yori dropped to his knees, breathing heavily. His heart was racing.

"Yori!" came the shout and Kero looked up to see Ren running towards them, Sword materialized. "Jump!" he shouted, and the wings appeared on his shoes as he leapt towards them the rest of the way. The Shadow rose up to meet him, but he sliced it back. "Yori, are you alright?" Ren asked, sounding more concerned than he meant. He knew his brother's health had never been that great. He rounded on Kero. "_This_ is why I wanted the responsibility! Yori is too young, he's too sick! You can't expect him to be able to fight, especially not Cards like _that_!"

Kero said nothing, and Ren turned around. The Nothing appeared before him. "Brothers shouldn't fight each other. Though, it does make the game more interesting!" Suddenly the Shadow materialized behind her, and she skipped out of the way as the Shadow moved to attack Ren, who sliced back again.

"Jump!" he shouted, ignoring the Nothing and only looking at the Shadow. "Element, Wind!" From out of nowhere, a wind picked up, surrounding the Shadow in a miniature hurricane. Ren landed and advanced towards the Shadow. "Shadow, return to your power confined!" he said forcefully, taking his sword and stabbing it downward, summoning the card form. Within moments, it was over. Ren looked back towards Yori, who was still on his knees, frozen. The older brother glared at the sight, and with a look at Kero, he stalked off as the Sword returned to its pouch.

"Yori…" Kero said, looking at the kid. The Nothing, which had not disappeared, suddenly fell to the ground, unconscious. Kero gasped. "Ichiru-chan?" he said, flying over to her. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hello," she said softly, "you must be…a friend of Yori-kun's…" before collapsing again.

High in a tree in the distance, stood a tall figure, his eyes narrowed. "What a weak child," he said before disappearing.

* * *

Ren walked home, brooding the entire time. He was supposed to protect Yori, that was his job. So why was Yori chosen and not him, by Keroberos, to capture the Cards? Obviously the Cards could answer to him as well! He had three! Ren's eyes glazed over as he stopped walking.

"Ruby Moon," he said, "Spinel Sun." At his command, the two appeared.

"My, my," Ruby Moon said, "He knows who we are now. Perhaps he's found some of those pesky memories Eriol and Sakura left lying around."

Ren glared at them. "I don't know what you're talking about, all I know is that I heard your names spoken and I repeated them. So you're that strange cat I was speaking with. You've gotten quite large."

Spinel lifted his head. "This is my true form. Unlike Keroberos my power doesn't rely on the Cards in the book to change at will. I can't keep this form for very long at a time, however."

"So where does your power come from?" Ren asked. Ruby grinned.

"You," Spinel said, drawing a look of surprise from Ren. "We don't know why, or how. But we were created well after Sakura became a Card Captor. Our power is not directly linked to the Cards or to the Master of the Cards. Eriol is no longer with us but you are, and for whatever reason, you are the source of our power. Until you grow stronger, Ruby Moon and I cannot keep our true forms indefinately."

Ren smirked. "I see." _With them, I can show Keroberos who the rightful Master is! And…I can protect Yori, too._

* * *

The next morning, Yori stayed in bed. Ren, however, was up and out quite early. Kero sat in the window, watching Yori, quite worried. "I haven't made a mistake," he said to himself. "Yori must be the one to master the cards!"

"Yori!" came his mother's voice. "Get up, I know it's Saturday but you shouldn't sleep in so late!" Kero panicked, hearing her come up the steps, and quickly hid under the bed. Moments later, the door opened, and a tall, beautiful woman peered in. Her black hair was pulled up in a smart bun and her thin, rectangular glasses lay neatly on her nose. She looked too modern for the traditional Chinese clothing she wore. Kero watched in awe as she walked with an air of complete confidence and power. _I haven't seen someone this amazing since Syaoran's mother…but…no, she can't be. SHE'S their mother?_

She sighed. Yori was sound asleep, exhausted. Bending over, she pulled the covers up over Yori and felt his forehead, then turned and left, closing the door softly. Kero immediately came out of his hiding spot and flew to the door, opening it slowly, and slipping out.

* * *

"Ah, Ju Lan, it's good to see you again," Kero said, sitting on the table in front of Yori's mother. "I didn't know that you were their mother."

The woman looked up, and her eyes widened behind her small glasses. "K-Kero-chan?"

"I'm back JuLan! Can you believe it?"

Li JuLan looked almost like a child again as she flung her arms around the tiny animal. "Kero-chan I've missed you so much! But…you're here now? Why? Is it really… are they really…?" Down to business; the nicecities and nostalgia could wait. Usual JuLan.

"I'm afraid so JuLan, the Star Cards have awakened. Hopefully for the last time."

"Will Sakura's spell come true then?"

"We won't know until after the Final Judgement, after the Cards have been transformed… maybe not even until after this Master's lifetime."

"Then you've found your Candidate?" JuLan paused, her eyes then narrowed. She sighed and looked sadly at Kero. "Please don't tell me. Not my boys, please tell me you haven't chosen one of them."

Kero hung his head. "I'm sorry JuLan. I know you've always been a very down-to-earth person, so I can't pretend like either of them won't be in danger."

"Which one is it?"

"Well, that's the part that's difficult to explain-" suddenly the living room door burst open, and the two could hear JuLan's husband enter the home.

"Sweetie! You'll never guess! You'll just never guess! Ah, Ju? Where are you?"

JuLan and Kero were already scrambling. "Ah, I'm- in the kitchen dear!" Kero was frantically flying around, finally JuLan opened a cabinet door, and before Kero had a chance to react, she grabbed him by the tail and tossed him inside, slamming the door just as Katsuke walked in. "Welcome home," she said.

Katsuke looked at her, eyebrow raised. JuLan's hair was out of place and her glasses were askew, something odd for the prim and proper Li Clan daughter. Katsuke shrugged. He was used to strange things, though he thought perhaps they would have stopped once they left the Li Mansion.

* * *

A/N: Alright, apologies for the short chapter! And unfortunately only one this week. I'm starting to catch up to what I have written already!  
I introduced a new OC; JuLan, who was Sakura and Syaoran's youngest granddaughter. I wanted her to remind everyone of Syaoran's mother, as far as how regal and strict she is, but very much more "modern." I imagine her _always_wearing sharp business suits and skirts, unless it's Saturday or she's not working, when she is decked out in regal, traditional clothing. No casual for her, ever!

This is probably the only time you'll see Katsuke. He's really not important, but I want to tell you a little about him. He is the exact opposite of JuLan, a prankster of sorts, always casual or disheveled looking. He is an architect and tends to designs fun houses and amusement parks for a living. JuLan does not appear to have a sense of humor, but Katsuke is always able to make her laugh, and when she does crack a joke, it's funnier just because she's the one who said it. Where JuLan does not believe in rest, Katsuke is almost always sleeping, unless he's designing something new.

Not sure why this is important... I like well-rounded characters.. And I wanted you to have this in mind any time either JuLan or Katsuke is mentioned. JuLan is also a pun on "Julian," the English version's name for Yukito :3

Hope you enjoy!


	8. Win Some, Lose Some part 1

"JuLan," Kero began. Katsuke, her husband, had left once again. "Why did the boys think that this was all just a family fairy-tale? Why…didn't you tell them of the Cards' existence?"

"Kero-chan, it's not so simple like it was when Grandmother Sakura was around. Do you know what it feels like to be the only person in the entire family without magic? To be completely devoid of power in that respect? I began to think…" JuLan sighed. "I began to _believe_ that they did not exist."

"But don't you remember how you and I used to play together? At the mansion, me and Yue didn't have to hide or take on alter forms. Not that Yue could after that mean spell Sakura wished for."

"I know," the young woman now seemed tired. "You know I can't sense anything, can't summon or fight or do any of those amazing things that my father and grandparents could. Whenever Sakura looked at me, she smiled, but her eyes were so pitying. I hated that. I know she loved me, but, I hated that pity."

Kero sighed. "Things must have been really hard, JuLan. The Li Clan is so powerful and holds a high level of spirituality, to have none at all…"

"It was you, too, Kero-chan," JuLan said. "You pitied me as well, because my brothers and sisters and cousins, they all had it. Something that made them special, something from the Li Clan, from Clow Reed and Sakura. You and Yue, you paid more attention to me, guarded me more. Because I had no special abilities, and was not particularly good at martial arts, though I finally did complete my training, you both spent more time with me. Not because I was a prodigy or was more powerful than normal, but because I _was_ normal." JuLan sighed.

"When Ren was born, everyone told me he was special. Of course I couldn't tell, nor could Katsuke. What a funny man, but certainly just as normal as I was. I guess I was hoping my children would also be "normal" in a way. Sakura hadn't used the Cards in so long, she almost stopped talking about them. And I know she meant for them never to be released wild again. And because of my, well, _normalness_, I found a normal job, started a normal career and married a very normal man."

Kero did not think that Katsuke was a very normal person at all; he was quite an interesting man, creating children's games and amusement parks, which he then insisted to be the first person to ride in all the rides. In fact, he seemed quite the opposite to down-to-earth JuLan. No, certainly was not a normal person, but Kero said nothing to JuLan.

JuLan sighed. "I guess all my worries came true. It's ironic, and cruel I think, that both my children are Card Captors, and I probably couldn't tell the difference between their Cards and a deck of playing cards I pick up at a convenience store."

A few minutes passed. "Just promise me you'll keep them safe. Even if they were to know that I know, I could not do anything to help them."

"I promise, JuLan."

"And…when you see Yue again, tell him I've missed him," she added with a fond smile.

* * *

Ren sat in the park, his Cards spread out neatly in front of him. Behind him appeared Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. "It's a quiet day," Ren remarked. He had not sensed a Card since the battle with Shadow. In fact, he had sensed very little. The two Guardians reverted to borrowed forms, Spinel lounging lazily in the tree, reading a book, and Ruby Moon taking the form of a girl from Ren's school.

"Things are about to get interesting," she said, nodding to their left. Ren and Spinel both looked up and saw where she was indicating, but Spinel quickly returned to his book. Several yards away stood a tall, neatly dressed man, wearing a white and blue suit. He had blue eyes and long blond hair, and he stood there, staring quite obviously at Ren and the Cards. A look of displeasure crossed his otherwise emotionless face, and he turned and walked away.

"Who the heck was that?" Ren asked. "He seemed so strange. Familiar, but.." For a moment Ren blanked out. When he came to, he looked up. "When did you guys get here? I don't need you following me around all the time," he said. Ruby Moon and Spinel exchanged curious glances.

"Apologies, Ren," Spinel said. "But I really have nothing else to do at the moment."

* * *

Back at the house, Yori was finally awake, and Kero was there waiting for him. "Hey! You're finally awake! You sleep hard, kid."

"Kero?" Yori asked sleepily. Then, next to the bed, his phone rang. Still sleepy, he picked it up. "Hello? Ichiru-chan!"

"Ah, Yori," Ichiru's voice came over the phone as Kero pressed his ear against it to hear her. "I'm sorry for everything that's happening, all my blackouts. I can't help but feel something weird is happening to you, and I'm the cause…"

"It's not your fault, Ichiru-chan."

"Maybe not, but…something strange is happening right now. I know it's weird to ask but could you come over? There are flowers everywhere and they just won't go away…" her voice was sounding less anxious and more annoyed and curious, though she laughed when she finished.

"Ah…flowers?" Yori asked, and looked at Kero.

"The Flower Card! Quick, go get her. She's easy and kind but can be a handful sometimes."

"I'll be right over, Ichiru."

Ichiru sounded relieved. "Thanks Yori-kun!" then, suddenly, her voice changed. "Oh, and when you get here, there's another friend waiting for you," the Nothing told him before hanging up.

"I have to get to Ichiru's house, something's not right!"

Yori ran as fast as he could. "At least she lives close enough," he said. "I didn't have to run so far." When they arrived, they found the house, quite literally, overflowing with flowers. Ichiru was standing on the front steps looking quite dumbfounded.

"Yori-kun…what's happening?" Yori and Kero looked up to the roof. There they saw the Flower dancing and spinning, flowers literally spraying everywhere.

"Yori, hurry up and catch it," Kero said. Ichiru was completely fascinated by the tiny animal, but she did not seem surprised. Yori nodded and held out his key.

"Key of the Star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light! Release!" Instantly the key transformed, and Yori grabbed hold of it. "Wood, create a ladder for me to climb! Release!" Branches sprung up from the ground at Yori's feet and made their way to the roof. He ran up it, but the Flower made blooms all the way up the branches, soon it was a path of color. "Card, return to your power conf-AH!" Yori was cut off. A gust of wind picked up and nearly knocked him backwards. The woman who was the Flower looked around, frightened, as her flowers began to scatter. Above them, the wind solidified, and a beautiful elf-like woman appeared, made from the wind itself.

Kero stared in disbelief. "Windy!"

Behind him, Ichiru screamed and covered her face. "Yori-kun! What's happening?"

"Ichiru! Yori, watch out!"

Suddenly the Windy attacked again, the Flower ran and hid, never leaving the rooftop. Yori barely had time to duck in order to avoid the elemental Card. Ichiru fainted, causing Kero to rush over to her. Then, she opened her eyes. "Ah, Keroberos. How do you like my little show?" the Nothing asked, standing up.

From down the street, Ren ran fast, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun in their true forms, flying high above him. Ren's eyes were wide; he had sensed Yori in danger before he sensed a powerful Card appear. He came up to the house, still somewhat out of sight. His Guardians landed behind him, but as he reached for the Jump and the Sword, a hand stopped him. Furious, he turned around to see who it was.

It was the same man from earlier that day, but Ren did not recognize him.

"I've seen what you are capable of," the man said. "I want to see what he is capable of." His expressionless voice and face unnerved Ren, but he ignored it.

"He's my brother and he's in trouble!" But the man's eyes glowed for just a moment, and Ren fell unconscious. Slowly, the stranger caught him and lowered him to the ground, ignoring the two behind him. "You two sit and watch as well."

"Yori, watch out!" Kero shouted again as Windy dove for the young boy. The Nothing giggled as a black hole appeared behind the Flower, and began pulling her in. "Yori! The Flower, the Flower!"

"I see it," Yori said through clenched teeth. "Wood! Distract the Windy!" The maiden form of the Wood appeared, rising up in front of the Windy, blocking her path, and the two cards battled. For every branch and vine the Windy broke, two more rose in its place in a seemingly tireless battle. Yori took the moment to run towards the other Card. "Flower! Return to your power confined!"

Yori's magic battled the portal created by the Nothing, and for a moment, the Flower was trapped, unable to go either way. But soon, the portal closed suddenly, and the Card materialized at the top of the Star Wand, pulling the Flower into it and sealing her, just as Windy broke around Yori's defense.

"Wood!" he shouted, "Ensnare the Windy and restrict her movements!" Immediately, the Wood reappeared but not in her imp form. Windy rushed towards Yori, her face impassive, ready to send him flying from the roof. Vines reached up and pulled at the Windy, breaking at first, but eventually wrapping around her arms, neck, and shoulders, just before she reached Yori. The young boy stood there, glaring at the Windy. "Now then, Windy! Return to your power confined!"

This time, the card did not materialize right away. Yori gasped and almost broke his concentration, and the Wood began snapping; its hold would not last much longer.

Kero watched, silent. _C'mon kid…you can do it…_

Taking a deep breath, Yori shut his eyes tight. "Windy!" he shouted again. "Return to your power confined!" This time, a faint outline of a card appeared just as the Windy broke free from the Wood's vines.


	9. Win Some, Lose Some part 2

_Interesting choice, Keroberos._

_Yue?_ Kero looked around, eyes narrowed, then quickly returned to Yori.

"Yori-kun! Yori-kun, wake up!"

"Ichiru-chan?" Yori's eyes fluttered open. "Ichiru-chan, are you alright?"

"What do you mean, 'Are you alright,' are _you_ alright?"

Kero flew up. "Hey kid! You're finally awake. You've been out like a light for a good hour or more. Even Ren was worried."

Yori sat up. "Ren-nii was here?" He looked around, but Ren had already left. He sighed and looked straight ahead at Ichiru and Kero, then his eyes widened. "The Cards! What happened?"

"You did it, Yori! You did it!" Ichiru said. "You caught them both!" Ichiru smiled and held up both cards- the Flower, and the Windy. "I was really amazed, when I woke up you were out cold and Kero-chan and the others were all standing around us."

Gently, Yori took the Cards from her. "I can't believe I did it…I actually did it," he said, and for the first time being a Card Captor made him smile, a big, warm smile like he was the happiest kid on the block.

* * *

That night, Ren, in his room, was staring at the Star Cards that had come into his possession. "Sword, Jump, Shadow," he repeated. "And Yori has Wood, Glow, and now Flower and Windy." Ren counted. "That makes still twelve Cards left. I have the more useful cards so far of those caught-"

"I wouldn't get ahead of ourselves," came Spinel's voice. Ren's eye twitched as he turned around. Spinel Sun was sitting in the window, reading. On Ren's bed was Ruby Moon, looking quite bored. Both were in their borrowed forms.

"Souppy's right," Ruby said. "You may have three more useful cards, but Yori-kun has four to your three,"

"And one of them is an element," Spinel finished. "I'm rather impressed, actually. He managed to capture Windy with only Wood to help him. But then again, you are not using anything but the Cards themselves. The fact that you can utilize the Sword as your only weapon against the other Cards really is something."

"I am curious," Ruby continued, "how you're able to seal and release cards _using_ the Sword."

Ren looked at the Card. "I don't know," he admitted. "At first, I thought it wouldn't work. But then, I had nothing else to use. I had to use the Sword, or risk losing the Jump to whatever was trying to take it."

"I guess that's as good a reason as any. The descendents of Clow have always been interesting. Now we have descendents of Sakura in the same bloodline. Curious things are bound to happen," Spinel commented.

Later that night, Ren woke up to noises from the kitchen. Ruby Moon was outside, Spinel was asleep on the pillow. Ren stood up and went to the door. He heard laughter, and he went down to investigate. Spinel opened one eye and looked up, then followed him out.

"Who are we spying on?" the little black cat asked, but the only answer he got was a 'be quiet' wave from Ren.

"And then," a female voice said, "and then…he tried to pick the cat up by the tail!"

Laughter erupted in the kitchen. "Oh my, that's so funny!"

Ren raised one eyebrow. "Mother? Kero?" he asked, and so he walked into the kitchen. He was met with the strangest sight. His mother sat in a house robe, her long hair loosely draped over her shoulder. Ren could not remember the last time he had seen his mother in anything other than business attire, or traditional Li clothing.

"M-m-mother!?" Ren said, dumbstruck, as he stood there in the door to the kitchen.

Within seconds, everyone froze, except for Spinel, who lazily lounged on Ren's shoulder, his tail flicking gently. Kero had just started to put a piece of cake in his mouth. JuLan's face was frozen with laughter, but quite frightened laughter, as she turned to face her eldest son.

"R-Ren! How good of you to…join us…" she said, sighing. "Well Kero-chan, it appears we've been found out."

But Kero did not care at the moment about Ren, he was staring at the black cat, who was staring back at Kero. "You!" he shouted.

"Me," Spinel said simply. Sparks seemed to fly between the two.

JuLan smiled, "Oh, it looks like Souppy's joined us as well! Ren, Spinel, join us for some cake!"

A huge yawn was heard behind Ren, and everyone turned to see Yori coming down the steps, rubbing his eyes. "Ren? Kero? What's going on?" Yori came into the kitchen and blinked a few times. "Mother!?"

"So, you knew all along?" Ren demanded. "You know about all this, but still Yori and I had to grow up believing it was a fairy tale? A family legend?"

"I'm sorry, Ren," JuLan said. "I really am, but-"

"That's why we had to tiptoe around everyone else, or why they tiptoed around us! They simply thought we had no magic, no power! So they said nothing to us, not once thinking that maybe, just maybe, we _did_."

"It's partly that, yes, but partly because I didn't _want_ this to happen to you two! I thought that if I raised you without magic, without knowledge of magic, that the Cards would not be released for you!"

"Aw, come on Ren, Yori!" Kero said. "Cheer up! JuLan made this wonderful cake!"

"I don't want cake!" Ren shouted, just as a huge clap of thunder hit outside, like a beast roaring. Yori gasped and shut his eyes, curling up. On the table, the Rashinban began to glow. Yori had willingly fetched it for his mother, who wanted to see it. Ren felt the Card's presence just when the board started to glow. But the board did not point in a direction this time. The light stayed in the center.

"It's right on top of us!" Ren said, and ran outside with his Cards in tow. Quickly the rest followed, including JuLan. Outside, it was like a furious battle.

Spinel pointed. "Look!"

Kero, Yori, and JuLan all looked. "The Cards!" Ren said, eyes wide.

"There's two of them again," Kero confirmed as he saw the bird-like spirit flying high in the sky, and heard the roar of the second. "The Fly, and the Thunder," he said quietly. JuLan was motionless, a frozen statue staring up at the beasts. Her eyes were wide and her whole body seemed to be shaking. "This... this is what my grandmother fought and captured...alone?" Then she looked to find Yori was not there.

"Yori? Yori!"

Ren looked at her. "Yori is afraid of thunder," he said. "He always has been." Ren pulled out a card. "Sword, release!" Spinel jumped off of Ren's shoulder and transformed. "Yori's always been afraid of thunder, so I'll go for that one first!" Ruby Moon appeared beside him, grinning, then turned to look at Kero.

"It's sad that the chosen Card Captor can't have his Guardians beside him. It must be difficult for him." Kero glared at her.

* * *

Inside, Yori sat in the corner, trying to hide from the roar of the thunder outside.

_What a pathetic child_, said a voice inside his head.

"Who's there?" Yori demanded in a small voice.

_I simply can't understand why Keroberos chose such a weak child to challenge me for the right to become Master of the Cards._

"I am not weak!"

_No? You can't even go outside to face the very Card you are supposed to master. Prove to me that I am wrong, and that you are worthy to challenge me. _Yori felt the voice withdraw from his head. He looked around and noticed that he had been clutching the Star Wand, as if to find comfort in it. The Cards he had captured began to glow as if comforting him.

Yori reached for one specific Card and stared at it. Raising it up in the air, he released it. "Glow Card!" Instantly the little fairy which represented the Glow appeared, smiling sweetly at Yori. Looking at it for some reason calmed him greatly. Smiling, Yori ran outside to meet the others.

Ren raised the Sword high above his head. "Shadow!" he shouted. The Shadow appeared, beneath the Thunder, wrapping its arms around the beast's legs, briefly immobilizing it. Ren swung the Sword at the Thunder, forcing it to try and move backwards, but it was not moving anywhere. Not that it was still entirely helpless, nor was Ren completely safe. The Fly dive-bombed Ren just as he raised his sword for another attack.

"Ren, behind you," Spinel said.

Ren spun around. "Shadow! Form a cage and stop the Fly!" The Shadow quickly obeyed. "Jump!" Ren shouted, jumping out of the way just before the Thunder took a swipe at him.

JuLan watched with pride, but Kero was equally amazed. "I have to admit," he started to say, "I have not seen someone with so much control over the Cards as I see in Ren. That he can do all that without a single tool or weapon- that he can control three Cards at once so easily. It really is amazing to see."

Ren and the Thunder were going head to head while the Shadow kept its cage around the Fly. Ren was beating the Thunder back, and the Thunder was weakening. "Shadow!" Ren shouted, pointing towards the Thunder. Immediately the Shadow's cage disappeared around the fly in order to subdue the Thunder. "Now then, Thunder! Return to your power confined!" Ren stabbed the sword down towards the Thunder, summoning its Card. The Shadow disappeared, as did the Jump, and the Thunder was sealed.

"Ren, behind you!" Yori shouted suddenly as he ran out of the house. Ren looked up in time to see the Fly struggling against an unseen force.

The Nothing giggled. "Finally I have a friend!"

"No!" Ren shouted, but the Fly vanished. Ren's eyes were wide as he fell to his knees. Out of thin air, right in the spot where the Fly had been, a canvas fell to the ground. JuLan walked over to it and gently picked it up. It was a picture of the Fly, not as it appeared on the Star Card, but the bird was wrapped in chains, sitting inside a cage.

"Oh no," Kero said.

"I can't sense the Fly's presence anymore," Ren said through clenched teeth. "At all."

"It's just gone."

"What kind of Card Captor," said a voice, "allows a Card to be taken, to simply vanish?" Everyone looked up.

"Yue!" Kero, Spinel, and Ruby said together. JuLan smiled sadly.

"Yue," she said.

Ren looked up at him. "It's not my fault!" he shouted angrily, but Yue simply vanished.

* * *

A/N: Okay, two chapters for you again since I am so late. I have had no time to write between my two jobs and prepping for class. Still a bit to go, going to start trying to wrap it up!


	10. Ch Special! The Misadventures of Kikuko

"Things do not seem to be going well for them, Watanuki-sama," Kikuko said in her soft, monotone voice.

"No, they certainly don't," Watanuki said. They were sitting outside of the house. Mokona sat in Kikuko's lap, who sat beside Watanuki. Maru and Moro stood on the other side of Watanuki, looking quite solemn.

"Watanuki-sama?"

"Yes, Kikuko?"

"What will happen if neither Yori nor Ren pass the Final Judgment?"

"Many things Kikuko. The Cards will likely be sealed away forever, or released wild again until someone comes along who can capture them and pass Yue's judgement. Depending on the stipulations Sakura added, however, they may even be destroyed."

"What will happen to Yori-kun and Ren-kun?"

"Well, all the memories of the Cards, and everything that was said and done, will be forgotten. And since Ren and Yori knew nothing about the Li Clan's magic, they will likely forget they wield such power, if they don't lose that power in the first place."

Kikuko seemed to contemplate his words. "Watanuki-sama," she said.

"Yes, Kikuko?"

"Is there no way to give them a second chance?"

"There was once…but I don't know if it will work for anyone but Sakura. Sakura changed much of the magic that Clow Reed created, and the item used to give Sakura her second chance merged with the staff- it's gone." Again Kikuko was silent for a few moments, before she turned to look at him.

"Watanuki-sama," she said even quieter.

Watanuki smiled and turned to meet her gaze. "What is it, Kikuko?" he asked gently.

"I think it would be quite sad to lose one's memories of someone important."

"Yes, Kikuko, it would be quite sad," Watanuki replied, nodding and smiling. "Which is why we must hope that Yori-kun can pass the Final Judgement and complete Sakura's spell." After several moments, he stood up. "Come on, Kikuko."

"Where are we going, Watanuki-sama?"

"There's a spell we need to find, and you need to prepare to visit Arata-kun again." Watanuki began to walk inside, then paused. "Oh, but first, Kikuko…" The young girl looked up, with Mokona on her shoulder. "There are some errands you need to run." Kikuko and Mokona looked at each other as Watanuki handed her a list.

* * *

It was still early in the day as Kikuko walked through town, Mokona riding comfortably in her bag. "What's next on the list, Mokona-chan?"

"Let's see! A red garnet from beneath water and earth. A feather of white and of black. Something about a sacred arrow…a scale of someone who dreams of flying…"

Kikuko stopped and looked in her bag. "What is all that supposed to mean?" Suddenly Mokona's face twitched.

"Ooooh! Mokona senses something! Look up up up!" Kikuko stopped walking and looked up. Sure enough, something odd began floating down her way. It fell very slowly but gave off a very faint glow.

"What an odd looking feather," Kikuko said as she held out her hand. The feather landed perfectly in her palm. Indeed, it was an odd looking feather. It did not quite look like a feather at all. "It just appeared out of the sky. Ah, someone else is coming," Then, Kikuko turned around to her right, just as a group of odd travelers appeared, quite literally, out of thin air. The boy in the lead, a tall youth with brown hair, spied Kikuko, casually looking at them, holding the feather.

"There it is!" he shouted, pointing at Kikuko. He ran towards her, but Kikuko stepped out of the way, causing the boy to nearly fall over. He regained his balance quickly. Kikuko bowed.

"I am Kikuko," she said. "Might you be looking for this?" Suddenly Mokona sprang up from her bag.

"Syaoran!" the little creature shouted.

"M-Mokona?!"

"Mokona-chan!" came two voices from behind Kikuko. One, a very tall blond-haired man, who was smiling and holding another Mokona, a white Mokona, and the other a young woman with brown hair and green eyes.

Kikuko blinked. "Ah, Sakura-sama," she said, bowing slightly. "This must be yours," Kikuko said, holding out the feather. Sakura walked towards her, smiling.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Well this was much easier than the others we've been chasing around recently," said the tall black-haired man whom Kikuko thought looked rather gloomy. But as Sakura reached out to take the feather, it did not disappear. The white Mokona bounced up to inspect it.

"It is Sakura's feather," it said, "but it's not _our_ Sakura's feather," it added sadly.

"What do you mean, Mokona?" Fai asked.

"Mokona doesn't know…"

The black Mokona, which was now sitting on Kikuko's head, piped up, "It _is_ Sakura's feather, but not the Sakura from Clow Country!"

Kikuko stared at it. "Do you think our Sakura, the Sakura of Yori-kun's dimension, sent it to us?"

"Watanuki would know!"

Syaoran stared hard at the feather in Kikuko's hand. "So this one… is a false feather?"

"It is not false, Syaoran-sama," Kikuko said, "it is simply meant for a different person."

Suddenly both Mokonas twitched, just as a second white feather, much smaller than the first, appeared into the air with a quite obvious _pop!_ Syaoran and Fai gasped and ran towards it, but a wind picked up and pushed it out of reach. "Oh no!" Syaoran said as it floated gently past Kikuko.

Kikuko looked down at the feather in her hand, and wrapped it gently and placed it in her bag before giving chase.

What seemed like hours later, they finally caught up with the feather, which at one point was stolen by a bird, dropped into a lake, stuck to a fish and buried in sand. Kikuko was able to sense it more clearly than even Mokona, due to her abilities within her world. They caught up to it finally. A tiny little field mouse in a simple shift was using it to dust the front porch to her tiny mouse hole in the base of a tree.

Kikuko leaned down. "Excuse me, Mouse-san, but that lovely broom you are using belongs to a friend of mine."

The field mouse looked up. "Oh dear, dear! I am so sorry, I just saw it floating by and decided my porch could use a bit of spring cleaning! Sorry about that," she said as she handed the feather to Kikuko, who took it graciously. The mouse peered at her closely. "Oh dear! I know you!" the mouse said excitedly. "The foxes said that you are Watanuki-sama's apprentice, is that right?"

"Why, yes it is."

"Oh then it is so good to finally meet you! Please, if you ever need my assistance, don't hesitate to ask!"

Kikuko bowed her head slightly. "I am honored. Thank you, Mouse-san." The mouse nodded and ran back inside her home, while Kikuko turned to give the feather to Sakura, who touched it and it disappeared. When it did, she closed her eyes and collapsed, but Syaoran caught her. The group looked at Kikuko.

"Thank you for your help," Fai said, bowing. Kikuko bowed back. Fai reached into his robe and brought out a small dark red stone. "Here, please take this for your troubles, you may have need of it," and tossed the stone to Kikuko, who caught it. The two Mokonas ran to each other and hugged each other before the White Mokona returned to Kurogane and whisked them away.

As Kikuko watched them leave, it started to rain quite heavily. She looked up to the sky. "Oh what lovely weather this is," she said, holding out her hand. "Though it is rather inconvenient that I do not have an umbrella." Just as she said it, an umbrella appeared over her head. She looked up at it for several minutes, contemplating.

"Well are you just gonna stand there all day staring? Like you've never seen an umbrella before."

Kikuko turned her head to see a young woman looking quite haughty, in Kikuko's opinion, with her red hair in pigtails. "Oh, hello Ame-warashi-sama," Kikuko said.

Ame-warashi glared at her. "You really are spacey for just standing there during a downpour. And not even a thank you for the umbrella?"

"Oh yes, thank you very much Ame-warashi-sama."

"It's not like I don't have anything better to do, you know. And I don't give out my umbrella to just anybody. You just looked so pitiful here in the rain, is all."

"Of course, Ame-warashi-sama," Kikuko said as the two began to walk. "Was there something you needed me for, Ame-sama?"

"What, you think I'm so helpless that I need help from the likes of you? Or that stupid, egg-headed master of yours?" Ame-warashi stuck up her nose. "Like I would."

"My mistake," Kikuko said simply, and the two walked for a ways. "It seems as if it will rain for some time," she remarked.

"Well if you want the umbrella just say so!" the rain spirit said, over-dramatic as usual, it seemed to Kikuko. Ame-warashi grabbed Kikuko's hand and shoved the umbrella into it and turned around to walk off.

Kikuko bowed. "Thank you very much," she said. Then she remembered. "Oh, Ame-warashi-sama, please take this as a thank you," she added and reached for the small red garnet. "It matches your hair I think."

Ame-warashi looked at it and took it. "I guess it is quite pretty. Very well this will be adequate," she said and walked off in the rain as Kikuko bowed again. Mokona was fast asleep in Kikuko's bag, clutching the feather tightly.

* * *

Later that night, Kikuko was walking back home, with Ame-warashi's umbrella under her arm, and was staring at the feather so hard, she ran head first into a ramen stand.

"Dear me, I do apologize," she said as she stood up.

"No need to worry, my dear," said the fox.

"Thank you," Kikuko replied. "How are you doing this evening? May I inquire as to how your son is doing?"

"Ah, he's doing well, quite well! Would you have something to eat, and sit a while? The Mouse told us you were out and about this day."

"I thank you for your hospitality, but I really must be going."

"Before you do, please take this to Watanuki, and do enjoy some for yourself." The fox brought out a large box, wrapped with cloth and certainly filled with food. Under instructions to always bring home whatever the foxes gave her, Kikuko accepted it graciously.

"Thank you," she said again.

"No need to thank me, my dear. I owe a great deal to Watanuki-sama and Yuuko-sama. I only wish I could visit more often." He sent her off with a nod and smile, and Kikuko nearly forgot all about the other two things she needed to find. As she walked, she listened to Mokona hum.

"Hey! Kikuko! Wait!"

Kikuko turned to see the fox's son running towards her. She stopped to face him. "Greetings," she said, bowing slightly.

The fox's son bowed in return. "I have payment for you! To give to Watanuki!"

Kikuko held out her hand and the fox dropped a small, broken arrow into her hand. "Sorry it took me so long. It was hidden in my box near the bottom."

"Oh? I see, thank you."

"Yes, it is a special arrow. Watanuki gave it to me long ago but I think you may need it more than we do now. It's brought us a lot of luck already."

"Thank you," Kikuko said, then a thought crossed her mind. "Might you know of where I could find a black feather?"

The young fox thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Sorry, no. I don't have one, so unless you asked a raven or crow, I couldn't say." Kikuko bowed her thanks and the two parted.

* * *

"Yes, it certainly is one of Sakura's feathers," Watanuki said. "But it is very different. This feather was created by Li Sakura, Yori and Ren's great-grandmother."

"So how did it appear here, and why were Syaoran-sama and Sakura-sama following it?"

Watanuki smiled. "My guess is, Sakura could not interfere with Yori and Ren directly, so…perhaps she created this and sent it amongst all the feathers of the Clow Country's Sakura. All of our dimensions are connected; especially those concerning the Reed family and the Li family, as well as ours because of the nature of our shop." Watanuki's eyes seemed to glaze over a bit, but he blinked and returned to the feather. "You see, it is a much bigger feather than all the rest. This feather holds a great many memories within it, not just one from a single person."

"What will we do with it, Watanuki-sama?"

"You must deliver it to Yue," he said with a smile. "But you must keep it in your possession. There is a memory that he must have before the Final Judgement, but he cannot take all the memories. There are many people relying on this feather. Can you do that for me, Kikuko?"

"Of course, Watanuki-sama," Kikuko said.

"Oh, and take this too!" Watanuki showed her a large bell. Kikuko took it gently and stared at it. "That is a replica of the Moon Bell created by Clow Reed to give Sakura her second chance at the Final Judgement. I have no way of knowing if it will work, I discovered it in the shed. It doesn't ring," he added, "but maybe it isn't meant to until it is needed. Take care that Yue does not see it."

"Yes, Watanuki-sama," Kikuko replied.

Kikuko stood outside, with Mokona on her shoulder and her bag slung across her chest. In the bag was the bell, the feather gently wrapped in cloth, the umbrella from Ame-warashi (which for some reason Watanuki had told her to keep) and several banishing spells, warding spells, and other such charms that Watanuki had created for her.

"Safe travels, Kikuko," Watanuki said, "and good luck."

"Thank you, Watanuki-sama," she said as Mokona bounced up and down, waving. "I will contact you regarding the situation."

Kikuko bowed, then closed her eyes. She drew up a clear image of Yori's Tomoeda and shared it with Mokona. Then she searched for and settled on the Guardians' presence, and the presence of the Cards, to make sure Mokona brought them where she needed to go. Then, she disappeared.

"Much more is at stake than what Yue believes. Not just their world, but ours, and Clow Country's as well," Watanuki said as he and the twins went inside.

* * *

A/N: Okay, an extra special chapter that I just wrote for everyone reading this! I thought you might enjoy it, I wrote it to take place after the chapter I'm currently writing in but I thought it would be okay to post it as a special. I tweaked it a bit and added some more stuff to make it stand out from the rest of the story while still be relevant. The part with Ame-warashi really has little to do with anything, I just wanted to have a short cameo. The TRC team also had a cameo! Yay!

So, enjoy, and as usual I will see you in a week with a new chapter!


	11. Illusions of Doubt

"Yori! Are you alright?" Yori's eyes opened slowly. He was breathing alright, but it hurt to breath deeply. Ren and Kero were watching him. "Yori?" Ren asked.

"Hey Ren, Kero…"

"Yori, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. My chest hurts a bit," Yori sat up, only to be engulfed in a hug from his brother. It took Yori by surprise, but Ren would not let go.

"Stop scaring me like that," Ren said. "You always do that," he added, letting go of Yori and punching him gently on the chin. "So stop it, already, will you?"

Yori grinned. "Sorry Ren." Ren stood up and turned around.

"Yori," he said. "I can't stop being a Card Captor. For whatever reason you and I have the same ability to use and seal the Cards. Don't think I'll go easy on you," he said with a grin, turning his head to look at Yori, before adding, "but you can always count on me for help when you need it, little bro." With that, he left the room.

Kero sat down next to Yori as he pressed his hand to his chest. "You sure you're okay, kid?"

Yori looked at Kero reassuringly, and nodded. "I'm fine. This happens sometimes." Yori laid back down, and within moments was fast asleep again. Beside him, the Rashinban began to glow, and Kero looked out the window.

"I guess I can let Ren have this one," Kero said, watching Yori.

This night, Ren was much more careful not to let the cards be lost. He had a new drive to capture them, and make sure they were sealed. With the knowledge that Yue was watching him, and his brother's condition certainly not getting better, Ren managed to fight and capture both cards, with the help of his Guardians.

He sat in his room, staring at the graceful Watery and the sad Erase. He had expected an elemental battle to be difficult, but it passed quickly. As if there was no will to fight within the spirit of the Card. He sighed and laid out his cards. "I have six… Yori has four. The Nothing stole one. That leaves…"

"Eight," Spinel said, "not including the Nothing which must be captured as well."

"That monster has to be sealed?" Ren said in disgust. "Why can't we destroy it?"

Ruby Moon and Spinel both looked quite amused. "Destroy?" Spinel Sun said, reverting to his true form to make his point. "For one thing, what makes you think that you could destroy a creation of Clow Reed's? You or your brother, for that matter?"

In that instant, Ren felt the sheer power of the two beasts before him; at least, what their potential power was. Much more than anything he had seen so far. He sensed that their power could be greater- if his own power could grow stronger. He cringed only a moment, overwhelmed by Spinel and Ruby, knowing that Yue and Keroberos were more powerful than these two, for being directly linked to the Cards, and to the Master.

"The Nothing _must _be captured before the Guardian can pass Judgement. It must be captured and sealed. And if the Captor who seals it fails the Judgement, then I do not want to think what will happen when all the Cards are right there, and the Nothing is freed."

Ren bowed his head, though only briefly. "I will grow stronger," he told them, "I will become worthy to be your sorcerer, the one who supports your power. If you'll only lend me but a little of yours to complete my quest."

Spinel Sun regarded Ren for a moment. Ruby had lost interest in the serious nature of their conversation already. "Of course," he said finally. "After all, in this lifetime, you hold the key to our true power in the first place."

Before Ren could ask what he meant, Spinel transformed and curled up on a pillow, obviously not planning on saying anything else.

* * *

Back in Yori's room, the child slept peacefully while Kero watched over him, as he did the same math in his head that Ren had. "Eight cards left… it's certainly unusual. They are coming in pairs; they did not always do that. Sometimes, perhaps, but not always." Kero sighed. "I hope we can catch them all."

"You will have to," came a voice at the door. Kero looked up to see JuLan, regal as ever.

"JuLan," when did you get here?"

"I've been nearby," she said simply. "I'm beginning…to sense things, Kero-chan. I never have before, and its frightening. It started the night those cards attacked the house."

"Sense things? How so?" Kero looked at her. Things certainly were getting strange.

"Perhaps its just a mother's intuition, I'm lucky enough to have that at least. More cards appeared, didn't they? Ren was fighting them…" Kero nodded. JuLan looked at him. "And Sakura…she was here as well?"

Kero looked up, eying JuLan. "I have not sensed Sakura's presence at all since the cards were released. It's like her energy is completely gone. When did you sense it?" JuLan walked softly over towards Yori, who was still fast asleep.

"First with Ren, then a few moments later, with Yori," she gently placed a hand on Yori's chest. "I sensed her right before his attack. There is truly nothing I can do, Kero-chan," JuLan said sadly.

Kero flew over to the dresser beside Yori's bed and opened the drawer, pulling out the Book of the Star. Placing it on the desk, he opened it. When he took a look at the cards, he gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"The Cards… they're different somehow. They're almost…sad."

* * *

Yori woke up the next morning when the sun began shining through his window. The pain in his chest had not subsided, but at least it was not hurting as badly as before. "At least it's the weekend," he said with a slight smile. Kero was curled up beside him on another pillow, snoring loudly. Yori stood up carefully and slowly, stretching as he did so but wincing at the pain in his chest. Suddenly, he heard a loud scream from downstairs.

"Mother!" he said, and turned and ran, ignoring everything else. Kero continued to sleep deeply, not noticing the Rashinban glowing brightly nearby. Yori ran down the stairs, almost crashing into Ren. "Ren! Did you hear that?"

"It was Mother," the elder brother confirmed. "Quick!" Together they made their way into the kitchen, Yori reaching it first and stopping suddenly.

The sight that met Yori's eyes frightened him. JuLan huddled in the corner, with the physical forms of the Thunder, the Shadow, and the Watery cornering her. Around her, the Erase began making things disappear- pictures of their family, pots and pans, everything. The Thunder suddenly rounded on Yori, and he screamed. He reached for the Key, but it was not there. He looked over where Ren was standing, but the older boy just stood there, grinning.

"Ren! Brother why are you doing this?" Yori pleaded, backing into a corner as the giant Thunder slowly stalked towards him. Yori pulled out a Card, but just as he spoke its name, it disappeared. He gasped. In the other corner, JuLan shouted, "Yori please help me!" but there was nothing Yori could do.

* * *

When Ren reached the kitchen, he saw Yori stop suddenly. "Yori? Yori, what's wrong?!" Ren tried to reach his brother, but Yori screamed and suddenly collapsed, clutching his chest. "Yori! What is going on?" He ran to Yori, felt him, but his brother was cold. Not just by feel, but Ren could not sense him at all.

Ren looked around, clenching his fists. Without hesitation, he pulled out a Card. "Erase Card, appear before me now! Make that which is not clear, disappear! Erase!"

The moment the card manifested itself, the air around Ren became warped. The image of Yori disappeared, as did most of the scene of the kitchen. It was replaced with the same kitchen, but JuLan was in the corner, out cold, and Yori was curled up. "Ren, why are you doing this? Make the Thunder go away!"

Ren blinked. "Erase, return!" He ran towards Yori. "Yori, Yori! It's okay! Whatever it was is gone!" Yori opened his eyes slowly, looking over Ren's shoulder, and his eyes widened.

"Ren, behind you!" Ren spun around, pulling out the Sword Card, but just as his eyes saw the kaleidoscope image, it disappeared, and he put the Card away.

"That was the Illusion," said a voice from a few feet away; it was Spinel Sun in his cat form. "A nasty card. It's gone for now but be wary. It's a card with an aggressive attitude." Ren helped Yori to stand. Just as he did, JuLan began to wake. Their reprieve, however, was short lived, as a sudden quake shook the house.


	12. Earthquake

"What's going on!?" Yori shouted. The brothers looked up in time to see Kero flying down the stairs with a brightly glowing Rashinban in his hand. The entire board was lit up.

"It's another Star Card! They're attacking the house again!" he shouted as another earthquake hit the house, this time rousing JuLan, who opened her eyes and looked around.

"Ren? Yori!" she asked as she looked around. The two boys ran over to her and helped her up.

"We've got to get out of here," Ren said, and together they ran out of the house. When they got outside, they saw cracks in the ground running all around the house, giant fissures opening up and surrounding them.

"Quick, we've got to do something!" Ren shouted, and materialized the Sword. Just as it did so, a giant beast, a dragon, or snake-like creature, reared up from the ground. It looked at them, and began diving for them. "Jump Card, come to my aid!" Ren summoned the Jump and moved out of the way quickly, just as Yori summoned the Wood to pull himself and JuLan away from the attack. Suddenly JuLan disappeared.

When she opened her eyes, she felt herself high in the air. She looked up and gasped. "Y-Yue!" Slowly Yue set her on the ground, then disappeared. JuLan looked back at the house.

The Earthy rose up and dove for Yori again, but Ren Jumped him out of the way. "Thanks Ren," Yori said. Ren stood up and turned around. The two brothers stood side by side as the Earthy swayed in front of them. "Wood!" Yori shouted, and vines and branches began growing and entangling around the giant beast. The Earthy broke free and caused a quake which nearly shook the two brothers off their feet.

"Shadow!" Ren shouted, and together the two Cards intertwined around the Earthy and tried to subdue it. Suddenly the air in front of them appeared warped, and Ren and Yori saw their two Cards disappear and the Earthy break free, causing the ground to shake again.

"I won't fall for this again!" Ren said as he heard a giggle behind him. Yori looked to see the Nothing standing on air behind them. Ren summoned the Erase again, using it to battle the Illusion as Yori fought against the Earthy. Every Illusion brought forth was Erased by Ren, no matter what it was. He did not let his eyes believe anything until he held the Card in his hand.

"I wouldn't even trust that," the Nothing said, amused. Ren gritted his teeth and ran towards the kaleidoscope image that warped the air in front of him. As he reached it, he slashed out with his Sword, only to see the Illusion disappear, and feel an immense wave of heat coming towards him. He had little time to react as the Fiery sent a fireball heading straight for him.

Kero gasped. "The Earthy and the Fiery!? The Cards are much more aggressive than I've ever seen them, to attack like this all at once!" Their surprise was short lived, however, as just when Ren was looking up to fight another card, the Fiery was being pulled into a black hole behind it.

The Nothing giggled. "This lovely fellow has been here this whole time, and none of you even knew it! So I'm taking my friend back!"

"No!" Ren and Kero shouted at the same time as Ren Jumped towards it, hoping to sever the link between the Nothing and the Fiery, but he began to fall backwards. Ren felt something beneath him, and looked to see Spinel Sun in his panther form, catching Ren and flying him up towards it.

"Cut it now!" he commanded. Ren did so, and the black hole disappeared, causing the Fiery to be freed.

"Fiery! Return to your power confined," Ren said, bringing his Sword down, but just as he did, the Fiery disappeared. "Another Illusion!?" he asked, turning around. Spinel hung in the air with Ren on his back, both looking quite confused.

On the ground, Yori continued fighting the Earthy with the two offensive cards he had- Windy and Wood. He was doing much better than Ren remembered him doing; he seemed much more confident, much stronger. Spinel looked up at Ren. "Do you think you should help him?"

"He seems to be doing alright…my fight is with the Illusion." Then Ren thought. "Spinel, is it possible that the only card we're fighting is the Illusion?"

Spinel seemed to give thought to this. "It is…possible." Instantly, Ren directed him to land near Yori, but Ren jumped off Spinel's back before he even landed.

"Yori!" he said as he landed. "It's the Illusion Card, that's all!" Ren came up beside Yori, raising the Sword. The two stood side by side, but it was Ren who tried to capture it. "Illusion! Return to your power confined!" He stabbed the Sword down, but nothing happened. Instead, the giant earth snake rose higher, and dove again for the brothers, knocking Yori away and scraping against Ren.

"Well that didn't work," Ren said through clenched teeth. Yori, on the other hand, was laying still. "Yori? Yori!" Ren ran over to him, some yards away. "Yori!"

"My, my," said the Nothing. "What's going to happen?"

Ren looked around, frantic. The Earthy had gone down deep beneath the earth; he could feel it rumbling. Spinel flew overhead. Ren closed his eyes and opened them again to look at Yori. Slowly he raised the Sword. "Illusion, no more games! Return to your power confined!" and he stabbed at Yori with the Sword, but it did not go all the way. It stopped mere inches from Yori's chest and the outline of a card appeared. Yori disappeared, and the familiar form of the Illusion took his place. Ren glared at it and held the Sword steady, and after what seemed like eternity, the Card was sealed and it floated to Ren's hand.

It seemed like everything around him was calmer. Ren looked up as Spinel and Ruby landed beside him both smiling. JuLan, too, was standing there. The strangest sight of all was Yori, sitting on the back of a great winged lion, looking quite proud.

"Look, Ren!" Yori raised the pink Star Card and showed Yori the Earthy in its sealed state. The lion underneath him extended his wings as if he were stretching. "And look, when I sealed it, look what happened to Kero-chan!"

Ren looked at the beast. "That's Kero?" He looked at Spinel Sun, who seemed quite pointedly unimpressed.

"That's right!" Keroberos said, his voice quite changed, unlike Spinel's. "Didn't think you'd ever see the true might of the great Guardian Beast Keroberos, huh, kid?"

"Here we go again," Spinel said, rolling his eyes. JuLan on the other hand, came up to Keroberos and gave him a big hug. Spinel walked up to Ren, who had come near Keroberos. Kero swelled up with pride, trying to make himself appear taller than Spinel Sun, who had folded his wings to the side. Then Spinel smirked and opened his mouth towards the sky, and released a beam of light into the air. "You're still not at full power," Spinel said lazily and sat down on his haunches next to Ren, yawning.

Keroberos growled and stalked over to Spinel Sun. "You want to test out who's the stronger Guardian, _Suppi_?"

"I'd like to," Spinel replied lazily, "really I would, but _I _have a Card Captor to train." Spinel reverted to his borrowed form and landed on Ren's shoulder. Ruby Moon sat comfortably on the roof, grinning.

Kero snorted. "We'll capture the Fiery soon enough. And then you'll really be impressed!" Yori grinned and slid off of Keroberos' back so that he could transform.

* * *

The tall blond-haired man that was Yue's new borrowed form watched everything from high above, as usual. Ren saw him and caught his gaze, meeting it and never flinching. Then on the ground beneath him, a young girl appeared with what seemed to be a strange black creature sitting on her head. Yue said nothing, but watched her. He sensed something about her, something familiar yet not. He waited, and then she looked up at him.

Kikuko placed the umbrella underneath her arm and held her two hands up to her mouth, cupped around it like a microphone. She took a deep breath and shouted, "YUE-SAMA!" quite loudly. He narrowed his eyes but did not reply. Not quite satisfied, Kikuko reached in her pouch, pulled out Mokona, and reached for a small wrapped item. She opened it, revealing a glowing feather.

The feather sparked a response this time; though in his borrowed form, Yue's eyes glowed briefly, and his appearance changed for a moment to that of a short-haired, glasses-wearing youth, before reverting back to his new borrowed form.

"Y-Yukito?" he asked, as he transformed into his true Guardian form. Narrowing his eyes he disappeared and reappeared in front of the girl. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"YUE!" Mokona shouted, hopping up and down, repeating the name constantly, until Kikuko grabbed him deftly by the ears and stuffed him in her bag.

"Ah, Yue-sama," Kikuko said, bowing. "I was told to bring this to you." The young girl did not seem intimidated at all by the tall, stoic Guardian. She handed the strange, glowing feather to him. Yue was wary of it, and did not reach to take it, but he knelt down to look at the child face to face. Suddenly Kikuko touched his forehead with the feather. The Guardian was frozen almost, his eyes glowing brightly.

After a few moments, it passed. "I see," he said simply. "So Sakura did hide a memory from me. I thought as much but I must say this is unexpected." He started to reach for the feather again, then he sensed something else.

"So that's what you are planning." His gaze went to her bag, and an object began to glow. Out of the bag rose the replica Moon Bell. Kikuko blinked in surprise and went to reach it, but Yue kept her from touching it. "These two will not get a second chance, Priestess. Not this time." With those words, the bell disappeared, as did Yue, forgetting all about the feather and the additional memories it held. Kikuko looked at the feather, which seemed smaller somehow, then back up towards where Yue had disappeared.

Kikuko tilted her head to the side. "Priestess?" Mokona shrugged and hopped to her shoulder. They turned towards Ren and Yori's house, where the two animal beasts in their borrowed forms walked with the rest into the house. "Mokona," Kikuko said, "do you think Spinel Sun's wings are feathered?"

* * *

A/N: WAAAAAH My computer deleted one and a half chapters worth of writing yesterday. I'm uploading two chapters (where I would have uploaded three) because of this. Heavy writing time. Enjoy, and apologies! (class started. Five classes plus two jobs = very, very tired Ryhan.)


	13. If You Can't Stand the Heat

It was growing quite dark, and Kikuko had been standing outside of Yori and Ren's house for quite some time at this point. Mokona hopped up and down beside her. "Aren't you going in?"

"Hm? Oh. I was trying to come up with something. Yue took the bell I was supposed to use." Kikuko said, and walked towards the house, but suddenly a tall young woman appeared in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going, little girl?" Nakuru asked.

Kikuko blinked, then, almost forgetting her manners, bowed. "Ah, Ruby Moon-sama, I apologize, I was just leaving though." Kikuko turned to leave, but Nakuru walked in front of her again.

"And just what were you doing?"

"I was just standing," Kikuko replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You see, I have something that I am supposed to give to you, and to Keroberos-sama and to Spinel Sun-sama. Oh," Kikuko added suddenly, "I was not supposed to say anything yet..."

Ruby Moon blinked. "What are you talking about?" When Kikuko did not answer, Ruby Moon frowned, and her eyes began to glow as she raised her hand. The feather in Kikuko's bag began to glow and rise up out towards Ruby Moon.

"Ah, wait, you aren't supposed to have that yet," Kikuko said, and pulled out one of the red charms given to her by Watanuki. "Dear me, I really do apologize for this," she said, bowing deeply. Before Ruby Moon could grab the feather, Kikuko reached up and touched her with the paper charm.

"What the-!?" The charm stuck to the Guardian, who was now paralyzed, with a bright red aura glowing around her. She struggled against it, but Kikuko had already grabbed the feather.

"Here, Mokona," she said, "we have to wait until the right moment, so Watanuki-sama said." She looked up as it started raining. "Ah, I guess Ame-sama's umbrella really will come in handy." With a final bow to Ruby Moon, who was growing more angry by the moment, she opened the umbrella and began walking away.

Ruby Moon struggled against the barrier, but just as she started to feel its power waning, the girl opened up the umbrella and disappeared. Just as she did so, the barrier, too, disappeared, and Ruby Moon was freed. She clenched her fist, but no longer could she sense Kikuko. In a flurry, she disappeared.

Kikuko reached Penguin Park and the rain stopped. "That was quite lucky," she said to a bouncing Mokona, who agreed.

"And we didn't even get wet!" it said happily. "And we still have the feather!" Mokona brought out the feather and showed it proudly. Kikuko patted him on the head, rather stiffly, and took the feather.

"Good job, Mokona-chan," she said. "Now we just have to wait until we can give Keroberos-sama and the others their memories back."

"So we just wait?"

"Yes," Kikuko replied simply, and sat down on a swing.

"Here?" Mokona asked, looking around. Kikuko shrugged, so Mokona bounced to a swing next to her. "For how long?"

Again Kikuko shrugged. Suddenly, something appeared in front of her, and Mokona looked up. It was a tall, red-haired woman wearing a white and red kimono; like that of a priestess. She smiled at Kikuko and inclined her head. The woman seemed quite familiar, and Kikuko stood up to look at her, bowing, though quite unsure.

"Things will happen quite soon, Kikuko-chan," Kaho Mizuki said. Then she turned and started walking away. Kikuko said nothing, but felt something pulling her, so she followed her. Mizuki would get several yards ahead and turn back to look briefly, before continuing walking. Mokona bounced along beside Kikuko for a while, until he grew bored and rode on her shoulder. Kikuko seemed not to notice; the longer she walked, the more of a trance she seemed to be in. Mokona was growing worried, but he waited and watched.

The image of Mizuki led Kikuko through the forest, and finally disappeared in front of a shrine. The letters on the tattered sign read, 'Tsukimine Shrine.' Kikuko blinked as she seemed to come back to her senses. "Oh," she said, looking around. She immediately went towards the shrine and bowed, clapping her hands three times, and removing her shoes before entering. Mokona was still, surprisingly, silent.

"There seems to have not been anyone here in generations," Kikuko observed. Mokona nodded, shrinking back into Kikuko's hair, until his eyes perked up. Bouncing onto the floor, his mouth opened wide, and an image of Watanuki appeared.

"Ah, Kikuko!" he said. "Glad to see you made it to the Shrine; I thought you might."

Kikuko bowed. "Watanuki-sama, you said nothing about a shrine," she said.

Watanuki waved her off. "It wasn't important at the time. What is important is you take those red charms and distribute them in a barrier around the shrine. You should have six; two with a dark moon, and four with a sun, two light and two dark."

"Ah, I apologize, Watanuki-sama, but I only have five. I have used one on Ruby Moon-sama."

"It can't be helped, I have more," Watanuki said, and a duplicate red charm appeared in front of Kikuko, who took it and placed it in her bag with the others. "Now then, you should have six, yes?" Kikuko nodded. "You need to place these around the temple, and there should be a black one in there as well, with white lettering. That one you need to keep with you. You will use it to activate the barrier. This is what you will do."

Kikuko listened closely to Watanuki's instructions. She did as she was told, and when he broke the connection through Mokona, he bid her good luck.

* * *

"The time's come, kid! The Fiery, I can sense it!" Kero flew around Yori's head with more excitement than the young boy had ever seen. Yori raced out the door with the Star Wand in his hand.

"Bye, mom! Gotta run!"

JuLan looked up, her eyebrows raised. "Ah, yes, well, good luck!"

Suddenly Ren ran down the stairs, the Sword already materialized and Spinel Sun flying behind him. JuLan's expression did not change, but once the door had shut and the two boys were gone, she simply returned to her book as if it were just any other day. Moments later, Nakuru came walking down the stairs, yawning and stretching.

"Did they leave?" she asked, and JuLan nodded. Nakuru sighed. "And here I was going to ask Ren to help me find that little brat from last night!"

"I am sure she meant no harm. And her spell did not even last so long, so I would not worry about it too much," JuLan said sternly. Nakuru sighed with frustration. She had been having difficultly maintaining her true form ever since she broke from the barrier. It took much more energy than she thought to break it, and then the last of it was used when she transported herself by magic. Every time since then that she attempted taking her true form, it lasted no more than a few minutes.

"I just want to find that brat and demand to know what she did to me!"

For the first time since the Windy and the Flower had shown up at Ichiru's house, the Star Cards were not attacking Ren and Yori's house. Instead, the Rashinban led them back again towards the school. Since it was a weekend, the grounds were virtually deserted.

"Look!" Ren said, pointing. The windows on one of the top floors had flames dancing inside of them.

Yori gasped, "That is in the Art Room! Ichiru's paintings are in there!" The two boys and their Guardians rushed towards the school. Both Spinel and Keroberos transformed, and they flew to the window.

"Watery! Quench the flames and put them out!" Ren shouted, and the Watery's impish form appeared and burst through the windows. Ren and Yori jumped through, but when the beasts tried to follow, a barrier blocked them.

"What the-?" Keroberos said.

Spinel flew backwards a few paces. "Stand back," he said as he opened his mouth wide. Without a second warning, Spinel let loose a beam of light straight at the window, but it merely was absorbed and a greenish bubble appeared over the window.

"The Shield," Keroberos commented.

"Yes, quite obviously," Spinel retorted.

"I don't understand, the Shield is only supposed to protect something precious from being harmed," the lion continued. "Why is it keeping us from entering?"

"Many things are different now, Keroberos," Spinel Sun said. "The cards are much more malicious, as if they are being tainted by the Nothing even without being captured by it. Or perhaps the Shield has been warped." Spinel Sun looked through the window. "In either event, it seems we cannot help them this time, unless Ren discovers that his Sword is the only thing that can break it. The very nature of the Cards has changed."

* * *

Inside, the flames were surrounding the entire room. Ren and Yori stood back to back as the Fiery continued to flow around them, as if taunting them. The Watery moved defensively around the two brothers, mirroring the Fiery's movements.

"Ichiru's paintings!" Yori exclaimed, as the majority of them were engulfed in flames, along with several other paintings done by other students and friends of Yori's.

"Watery!" Ren commanded, pointing towards them. The Watery did as it was commanded, and the flames went out where it touched, but every time it tried to attack the Fiery, it was driven back. The Watery was doing little else besides keeping Ren and Yori from ending up roasted. "What about your Windy?" Ren asked. Yori nodded.

"Windy, come to my aid," Yori said, summoning the Card and releasing it with his Star Wand. "Subdue the Fiery!" he shouted. The Windy appeared with a flourish, and immediately rushed towards the Fiery, but when they made contact, it only served to make the Fiery bigger, and the impish spirit grinned as it rose even higher, and its flames returned, even more deadly this time, as it loomed over Ren and Yori.

The Windy had disappeared back into its Card form, as most of Yori's cards did unless he was actively using them. Only Ren's seemed to stay summoned, no matter how many he brought forth. The Fiery grinned again and placed its palms together, then drew them apart. Between them, a fireball appeared, growing larger by the moment, and suddenly it came hurling towards them.

"Jump!" Ren shouted, pulling himself and Yori out of the way. "Physical attacks will do no good. Earthy seems useless here too," he said through clenched teeth.

"There has to be something we can do," he said. He, like Ren, was sweating. The room was quite small and the heat stifling.

Suddenly, a beam of light seemed to come towards them, but disappeared when it reached the window. "Look! Keroberos and Spinel, they can't get through," Ren said. Disregarding, for the moment, the Fiery, he ran to the window. "Sword!" he said, plunging the weapon down into the window. It met with great resistance, but finally it started breaking the strange barrier until it shattered.

"Alright!" Kero shouted, and the two beasts flew inside.

"Good thinking," Spinel said to Ren, who nodded.

"We could use your help," he said.


	14. Shielded From Sight

Keroberos looked up at the Fiery. "When Sakura captured this one, she used both the Windy and Watery together. You two should do the same," the lion said. Ren nodded again, and he and Yori directed their Cards.

The two elementals sped towards the Fiery, who tried to dodge. Windy and Watery surrounded it together, creating somewhat of a vortex, finally engulfing the Fiery and seeming to subdue it. Yori and Ren cheered, as did Keroberos, but their moment was short-lived.

"Look," Spinel Sun said, as the spirits began to glow. Suddenly, both the Watery and the Windy were repelled backwards, and the Fiery was freed. They caught a glimpse of a greenish barrier around him just as it disappeared. "It seems the Shield is now protecting the Fiery."

"I've never seen the Cards act this way, the way they've been acting recently."

"Like I said," Spinel said as he stood next to Ren. "The very nature of the Cards seems to have changed." The great panther looked at Ren. "The Sword is the only thing which has been known to penetrate the Shield." Ren nodded.

Without another word, he Jumped towards the Fiery where the Shield was in place, bringing his Sword down once more. The Shield gave way, causing Ren to plunge right towards the Fiery. At the last minute, Watery surrounded him and pulled him back down, gasping for breath and now soaking wet. Clenching his teeth, he stood up and turned around.

"Windy!" Yori shouted as Ren directed the Water with it towards the Fiery, but both were stopped by the Shield. The Shield disappeared, and the Fiery blasted two more fireballs towards Ren and Yori. Ren Jumped, and Keroberos knocked Yori out of the way before flying out of range.

"This isn't working," Keroberos said. "You two need to get rid of the Shield before you can capture Fiery!"

Ren and Yori looked at each other and nodded. Yori raised his Star Wand. "Windy, fly straight for the Fiery!" The Windy did so, and Ren ran behind it. As the Windy met the force of the Shield, Ren stabbed down against the Shield again, catching it this time, before it disappeared. With the force of the Windy and Sword, the Shield broke.

Windy and Watery had the chance to surround the last elemental, and they did so, reducing the Fiery to a small, but furious, creature. Ren knew he could not seal the Shield and fight it at the same time. "Now, Yori!"

"Shield," the younger boy said as he raised the Star Wand, "return to your power confined! Shield Card!" he shouted. The Shield appeared in its true form, then disappeared as Yori began sealing it.

Above them, the Nothing appeared, giggling. "I get a new friend today!" she exclaimed. Too involved with the Shield, Ren and Yori watched in horror as their Cards were once again pushed away from the Fiery, and in its severely weakened state, was pulled through the black hole behind it.

"No!" Keroberos shouted, flying up towards it, but there was nothing he could do as the Fiery disappeared. In its place, a painting, much like the one of the Fly card, appeared, falling lifelessly to the floor. It was an image of the Fiery in its impish form, a young boy, bound by chains.

The Shield Card appeared and floated towards Yori, who took it gently. Both Ren and Yori turned to the Nothing. "Fight us, then!" Ren said, challenging the Nothing.

"I think not today," she said. "Much more interesting things are about to happen!" As Ren stood there, the Fiery suddenly appeared and surrounded him, and the flames rose up, completely shielding him from view.

"Ren!" Yori shouted, running towards him, but as he reached him the flames disappeared, and with them, Ren did as well. Spinel Sun reverted to his borrowed form as it happened. "REN!" Yori fell to his knees.

"I can't sense him at all anymore," Keroberos said, looking at Spinel Sun. Spinel flew towards Keroberos and landed on his back, sitting there, looking out the window.

"What is going on?" he asked, but Kero shrugged and walked towards Yori.

"Yori, let's go home, there is nothing we can do for the time being."

"We have to find Ren!" Yori protested. "We can't leave without him! What will I tell mother? I failed to help my brother, we have to go looking for him!" Suddenly Spinel flew to Yori and scratched his cheek, causing the young Card Captor to look at him in surprise.

"There is nothing we can do right now," he said. "I cannot sense Ren's presence at all, and I am bound to him as much as Keroberos is bound to you. So we are telling you, there is nothing that can be done right now. With Ren gone, you must capture the rest of the Cards, and hope that we can get him back before the Final Judgement."

Yori looked down, dejected, and nodded slowly. Keroberos crouched so that Yori could climb on top. "Alright, let's get out of here." Kero flew out of the window and landed on the ground a few stories down. Yori jumped off, and Kero transformed, each small Guardian taking a shoulder, as Yori walked home.

As Yori walked up to the house and the door came into view, he saw that it was open. JuLan stood there, her eyes wide and sad. Behind her stood Nakuru, who, when she saw her fellow Guardians, rushed out of the house towards them.

"Ruby Moon," Spinel Sun said, "I've never seen you look worried before."

"Who wouldn't be? Nothing like this has ever happened before!" Spinel Sun flew over towards Nakuru, and together they walked towards JuLan. Nakuru bowed.

"Please accept our apologies," Spinel said to JuLan.

"We were his Guardians, yet we did nothing to save him," Nakuru finished.

JuLan looked at them, then looked at Yori. "There was nothing you could have done, I'm sure. Have faith in Sakura's spell, and be glad that we still have one Card Captor," she said slowly, and carefully emotionless. Without looking at either of them, she walked towards Yori and hugged him. Then she stood up. "I do not blame you for what happened, but until Ren comes back I hold you two personally responsible for his well-being. Find him," JuLan commanded. "Or I will find some way to sever you from the Cards forever, because if this is what becomes of those who are bound to you, then I cannot wish this on any other person." In that moment, JuLan seemed to have the power to carry through with her threat, but it was brief. Despite this, it struck both Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon like a blow across the face.

JuLan stood up and walked back into the house, leaving the rest in silence. Yue sat, unnoticed, on a streetlamp. As he listened to the exchange, his eyes narrowed, and he disappeared in a flurry of feathers.

* * *

Kikuko looked up just as a large, bright circle appeared on the ground outside of the shrine. Yue appeared and landed gently. Kikuko bowed. "I had not expected you to come here, Yue-sama," she said.

Yue looked around at the shrine. "You don't expect this barrier to hold, do you?" he asked condescendingly.

"I am not sure," Kikuko replied. "I have never tried."

"I don't sense Ren here. Where is he?"

Kikuko tilted her head to the side. "I would not know that," she said. Yue narrowed his eyes and raised his arms. A bow of energy appeared and he pulled back his hand to form the arrow. Kikuko stood there, not flinching even when Yue released the arrow. The arrow sped straight towards Kikuko, but the black Mokona stepped out behind her, its blue earring glowing slightly as the arrow approached. The arrow came within inches of Kikuko where she stood on the steps to the shrine and stopped, becoming embedded in a barrier before eventually dissolving. Kikuko bowed. "This shrine is very important, Yue-sama," she said. "Please do not harm it. As for Ren-sama, I do not know where he is. I no longer sense him either, and I cannot find him. It is my job simply to observe and offer help where I can."

Kikuko turned around and walked back into the shrine, Mokona hopping along behind her as the barrier reverted back to its invisible state.

"Priestess," Yue said, "don't think yourself so powerful that you can keep those three imprisoned here. And don't think that you will be able to give them a second chance like Sakura had. There is no more Moon Bell; there is nothing left that can do what Yori or Ren needs to do." Kikuko said nothing.

* * *

Yori sat on his bed, head buried in his knees with Keroberos laying on the floor beside him. The Book of the Star and all of the Star Cards were spread out everywhere; on the bed in front of Yori, in the floor. Spinel sat in his borrowed form looking at one.

"There must be an answer," Keroberos said. "Yori, why don't you try to meditate with the Cards? See if you can strengthen your connection to them, and maybe find something out about Ren?"

The young Captor looked over at Keroberos. "How would I do that? I'm no good at sensing or connecting with the Cards. Ren could…"

"And you can too," Keroberos said. "Now concentrate."

"Which Cards do I use?"

"Don't think of any one Card," Spinel said, still staring hard at the Windy. "Though it is a shame that Ren is the one with most of the Cards that can offer such wisdom as we need. And with Ren gone, we don't know what has become of his Cards, either."

Yori sighed and buried his head back into his knees. Keroberos rolled his eyes and stood up. Turning to Yori, the lion grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him off the bed. Yori landed with a hard plop onto the floor.

"Ow! Keroberos!" His protests were cut off by a giant paw on his chest pinning him to the ground. "Ow ", Kero, that hurts!" Yori winced, feeling his chest grow tight.

"You are my Card Captor," Kero said, his deep voice growling, "so you will listen to me. You are not the Master yet so I still have some say in how things are going down. I don't know why but the Cards have chosen Ren to also take the Test and so they have allowed him to become a Card Captor. If it were just simply that then it is reason enough to look for him, but he is your brother."

Kero took his paw off of Yori's chest, allowing him to sit up. Kero continued to glare at him. "Understand?" he asked. Yori nodded.

"I'll try," he said.

"That's the spirit," Kero said, nodding. Spinel let the Cards he was observing drop to the floor as he flew up towards the bed to watch. "Now then, sit here," Kero said, and began giving Yori instructions. The cards were placed back in the Book, which was left open in front of Yori.

Yori closed his eyes and concentrated on Ren, summoning his image fully in his mind. "Nothing's happening," he said after several minutes.

"Try again," Spinel Sun said. Kero nodded. Yori sighed, but complied as Kero changed back into his borrowed form to sit next to Spinel. Yori concentrated hard this time, and soon everything around him seemed distant. He stood there in his mind, and Ren stood very far away.

Spinel and Kero both gasped. "The Cards," Kero said, and Spinel nodded. The Book of the Star had begun to glow, and one by one Yori's six Cards floated out of the Book and surrounded him.

"That's not all," Spinel said, pointing across the room. "Look at the Rashinban."


	15. Mirror Image

"Yori! Alright, you did it!" Kero cheered. "I don' know what you did but you did something!"

Slowly Yori opened his eyes and stared at the Rashinban. "Where is it taking us?" he asked, as the light moved around the board, seemingly at random. Yori picked it up, and when he touched it, the light stabilized. "It's leading towards where Eriol's old house was," Kero said. "Where the Theme Park now stands."

"That's a bit far," Yori said, frowning. "But, I think I have a way to get there quick enough."

* * *

Moments later, Yori was speeding down the sidewalk with Spinel and Kero holding on as tightly as they could. Kero had tears streaming down his face, "Please make it stooooooop!" he shouted. Yori's expression was just as fearful; he had never actually learned how to properly ride and control Ren's skateboard.

"I don't know how!" he shouted back.

"Watch out," Spinel said, looking ahead at the dip in the sidewalk. Yori shut his eyes tight and leaned back, scaling the dip and coming to a very bumpy landing.

"Alright!" he shouted, looking back, grinning.

"And another-" Spinel said, but it was too late. A small scream and a hard bump sent Yori flying and the skateboard rolling.

"Ow," Yori said, rubbing his head.

"Oh no! Yori-kun!" The young boy looked up to see Ichiru standing there. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked incredibly tired, but Yori did not seem to care. "Yori-kun I'm sorry! I am glad I found you."

Yori said nothing and stood up, retrieving Ren's skateboard. "Yori-kun, something has happened to Ren-san, right? It was the other me, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Yori said. "I'm trying to find him. If you know anything-"

Ichiru shook her head. "I don't. I've been trying to remember, but I'm losing more and more time."

"Look!" Kero shouted, pointing. Everyone turned just in time to see Ren walking around the corner. The group followed, but when they looked, he was gone. "I could have sworn that was him."

"But I didn't sense him," Spinel added.

"Let's go," Yori said, "we have to get to the Theme Park."

"I want to come too," Ichiru said. Yori nodded, and he picked up the skateboard. "But let me go on ahead, I can get there faster."

Spinel landed on Yori's shoulder. "Yes but I wish to accompany you. Ren is my master, after all."

Kero crossed his arms, and added "Someone does need to stay with _her_," he said. "So I'll stay with her and we'll catch up to you, Yori. Be safe," he added. Yori nodded, and stepped onto the skateboard.

"Wait!" Ichiru said, but Yori had already kicked off.

"Wha-?" he asked, turning around, but when he looked, everything around him was distorted and strange.

"This can't be good," Spinel said.

Ichiru and Kero watched, wide-eyed, as a portal suddenly seemed to open in front of Yori and Spinel. As they went into it, they disappeared. Kero shouted, "Let's follow them!"

"B-but, how do we know it's safe?"

"Does it matter? Yori and Spinel just went through, we need to help them! Now come….on…" he said as he pushed against Ichiru's back. The young girl swallowed hard and stepped up towards it.

* * *

Yori opened his eyes slowly. "Spinel?" he asked, sitting up with a groan. "Kero? Ichiru?" there was no answer from anyone.

"They didn't come with you," said a voice. Yori looked up to see a girl, his age, with light brown hair and bright green eyes. She was smiling. "You came here alone. Just as the others are separated."

"Sakura?" he asked.

"I am not Sakura, this is just how I present myself."

"Then you're a Star Card?"

The Card-Sakura nodded. "You need to help us, Yori-kun," it said. "We were once transformed into Nova Cards; a twisted form of our true selves, by a man named Darien Reed. Though it did not last, it proved that we have the potential of wielding just as much negative, evil magic as we do good magic. If you don't help us, we could become that way again. That's why we brought you here."

"Where is 'here' though?" he asked.

"Can't you recognize the Card behind me?"

Yori looked. He was surrounded by walls and corners. He stood up to get a better view. "It looks like a maze."

"Very good!" the Card-Sakura said. "Now what about me? Which am I?"

Yori shook his head. "I don't know," he said."

Card-Sakura sighed. "It's almost the end, Yori-kun, you have to find your way to the center," it replied, "and seal us all by Name." It turned around and disappeared.

"Wait!" Yori yelled, but soon found himself all alone. The Maze around him shifted, blocking off the way which the Card-Sakura walked, and giving him two options: right or left.

* * *

Spinel flew lazily down the corridor. He had no idea where he was, nor how he got here. He could not find Yori either. "And Ren still can't be sensed." Spinel sighed and kept flying. He looked all around him, becoming distracted by the changing walls. So distracted, that he did not look where he was going, and bumped head-first into Kero.

"Hey! Watch where you're flying!" the little yellow beast said, shaking his fist.

"My apologies, Keroberos," Spinel said in a very unapologetic tone, "but I was trying to make sense of this."

"It's the Maze Card," Kero said. "It will keep us trapped here until someone seals it, I'm sure."

"Then we had better find either Yori or Ren and get them to do so."

* * *

Yori walked for what seemed like hours, with the Maze constantly shifting around him. He had tried using the Wood to make holes in the walls, but the walls just regenerated. Likewise, neither the Earthy nor the Windy could break through. As it was, the small fairy-like creature from the Glow Card fluttered beside him for company, if nothing else.

Yori sighed, but the quiet was short lived. He heard a sound above him like a rushing of wings. He looked up just in time to see a giant bird swooping down towards him. "Shield Card!" he shouted quickly, summoning it with his Wand, and a great shield appeared between himself and the attacking bird, which took back to the air above him.

Yori turned to run. The Glow had returned to its Card form and was nestled safely inside the Book of the Star. The bird above them, however, gave chase, and this time managed to knock Yori down to the ground, sending the Star Wand sliding a few feet away. He gasped and tried to reach for it, but the bird was readying for another attack. Frantic, Yori reached for the Windy and held it up in front of him.

"Please, Windy! Come to my aid!" Nothing happened, and the bird was coming closer. Yori closed his eyes, concentrating on the Windy. Suddenly, a quick burst of wind rose up, knocking the bird back, but it quickly died down. Yori did not take the time to be surprised, and he ignored the great fatigue he now felt. He scrambled for the Star Wand in order to properly summon the Windy.

"Windy Card!" he shouted, and the fairy-like creature appeared, rising up to surround the Fly. The Fly became trapped beyond escape within the Windy's grasp until it disappeared. Yori let out a breath as he returned the Windy to its Card form. "What else does this nightmare have in store for me?"

He turned around and nearly ran head-first into Ren; or what he thought at first to be Ren. "It's you!" Yori exclaimed. The Card-Ren nodded and placed his right hand on his chest. Yori thought it odd, since Ren was left-handed. However, the Card-Ren seemed not to be able to speak, though his mouth moved as if it was trying to.

Then, it disappeared again. Yori sighed with frustration and continued walking, coming upon an odd staircase which seemed to lead nowhere. Without another option, he followed the staircase down. Something quite odd happened then- suddenly, Yori found himself walking sideways. He screamed and fell down, but found that he was still sitting on the wall. Still sideways.

"This place is giving me a headache!" he wailed. Gritting his teeth, he stood up and ran, not caring about how weird it felt to be running on the side of the wall. He went around corners and down hallways this way for several minutes before suddenly turning a corner and appearing right-side-up again.

He paused for a minute to catch his breath. As he stood up, he saw two strange looking portals in front of him. One had an image of a small, run-down Shrine. The other had-

"REN!" Yori shouted. Ren was laying there, through the portal, unconscious. Yori started to walk towards it.

Then, everything went dark.


	16. A Light in the Darkness

Kero and Spinel took on the Maze together, trying to find their way to the center. Soon, they came to a three-way fork. Kero stopped and looked at all directions. "This will be difficult- no doubt two of these are dead ends. Only one way will lea-"

"This way," Spinel said lazily and flew off down the left-hand path.

"H-HEY! Wait for me!" Kero flew to keep up. "How do you know where we're going?"

"I don't know if I do or not. I'm just going this way because it feels right."

Kero crossed his arms. "Well I'm not sure I trust your feelings!"

"Just try to keep up," Spinel replied, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, in front of them appeared a portal. On the other side was a shrine. "Look!" Kero said. "It's Tsukimine Shrine! But," he looked around, "this can't be the end of the Maze? Can it?"

As if in response, Kikuko appeared out of the doorway of the shrine. She looked straight ahead, as if trying to see something, then her eyes focused. "Ah, Keroberos-sama, Spinel-sama," she said, bowing low. "I have been waiting for you."

"Ren?" Yori called tentatively. "Ren, are you there?" Everything was dark around him, he could see nothing except his own self and the Star Wand. Raising it high, he tried to summon a Card. "Glow Card!" he shouted. He felt the magic pick up around him, but just as soon as the little fairy appeared, it, too, was swallowed up by the darkness.

Yori felt the Card returned to him just as he heard a voice, "That won't work, little Card Captor!" he heard the Nothing say. "You won't find your way out of this darkness as easily!"

"What have you done with my brother!?" Yori shouted, but he felt the Nothing's presence disappear again. With clenched teeth, Yori walked forward slowly, but the darkness around him did not recede.

A few more cautious steps, still nothing. Exasperated, Yori sank to his knees.

"Don't give up yet," said another voice. Yori looked up to see an image of Ren. "You again?" he said, recognizing the same being from earlier. Card-Ren looked at him and smiled, and offered his hand- his right hand- to help Yori up.

Ren smiled and put his right hand to his forehead in a salute before he started to turn around. "Wait!" Yori said, "I know what you are."

As Card-Ren turned around it transformed into Card-Sakura. "Have you figured it out yet?" Yori nodded and raised the Star Wand. Card-Sakura smiled and stood, facing him.

"Star Card, I command you. Return to your power confined by your captor, Yori. Mirror Card!" Yori pointed the Star Wand towards Card-Sakura, whose form reverted to a long-haired young girl in flowing robes. She smiled even as her form dissipated and transformed into a pink card. Yori took a hold of it and looked around.

The darkness was still there.

"What?" Yori asked. He looked at his hands. They, too, were slowly fading into darkness. "What's happening!? I won't be able to see myself at this rate!"

"We'll help you," said the Mirror in his head. "Close your eyes and look inside yourself. Only then can you see light in the darkness."

"Light in the darkness?" Yori asked, confused, but did as he was told. He closed his eyes tight and concentrated. There, in the very distance of his mind, was the tiniest pinprick of light, though everything surrounding him was still shrouded in complete, impenetrable darkness.

Slowly, that light came towards him, illuminating a path. "Quick! Go!"

Yori needed no more prompting. He took off running. "Because of the darkness," the Mirror said to him, "you can no longer use your eyes. Because you can no longer use your eyes, the Maze cannot defeat you. The Maze is no longer a friend, it has been captured by the Nothing, but even the Nothing has no power in this darkness."

Yori, still with his eyes closed, ran as quickly as he could, following the path of light in his mind's eye. He was completely surrounded in darkness as well; even if he had opened his eyes they would have been useless.

"That's it! That's my Card Captor!" Kero shouted as he watched Yori through the portal provided by Kikuko.

"It was well done," Spinel agreed.

Kikuko looked down at Mokona, who returned her glance.

"There you are you little brat!" came a voice from the air. Everyone looked up to see Ruby Moon appear. She raised her hand and pointed it at the shrine. A crystallized light shone in her palm as she hurled it towards Kikuko.

"Ruby Moon!" Spinel shouted, "What are you doing!?"

"Teaching this brat a lesson!" However, the light beam did not hit the shrine. It hit the barrier around the shrine and disappeared. Unfortunately, this only served to worsen Ruby Moon's anger.

"Ruby Moon, calm yourself," Spinel said again, "and watch. The last of the Cards are about to reveal themselves."

This snapped Ruby Moon out of her anger. "So soon?"

The source of the light was getting nearer, Yori could see it in his mind. He kept running, no longer afraid of this strange, unnatural darkness. He followed the light path until he found the end. In his mind, the Mirror spoke, "And at the end will be…"

"Ren!" Yori shouted, grinning. The light was coming from Ren, the only thing Yori could see in the darkness. Even he was completely dark. Ren, however, was shining brightly, and when Yori came closer, he could finally see himself again, as well. Ren was laying there, but as Yori approached, he began to wake up.

"Yori?" he looked around. "What's going on?"

"You disappeared, Ren," Yori said, crouching down. "After the Nothing stole the Firey, she kidnapped you and brought you here."

"What are you talking about?" Ren asked, sitting up. He pressed a hand to his forehead as if trying to suppress the headache that was growing. "The Nothing didn't take me. It tried but it couldn't touch me."

Yori looked thoroughly confused. "But, I saw it! The Firey surrounded you, and when it disappeared, you were gone!"

Ren nodded slowly, trying to remember. "Yes, but…it wasn't the Nothing. The important thing is, where am I, and how did you find me? It's so dark.. I can barely see you."

"The darkness has been here for a while," Yori confirmed. "But I found my way because you led me here. No matter how dark it got, I could see your light."

"My light?" Ren asked, still puzzled. At his words, the light pulled out of him, surrounding both him and Yori, before forming into a shape. Within moments, a tall woman stood in front of them. She was all white, with long flowing hair and a crown on her head.

Ren and Yori stood up, staring at her, eyes wide.

"You've found me," the spirit said, smiling.

"You're a Star Card too?" Yori said, and the spirit nodded.

"I've been here all along. Inside you," she added, looking at Ren.

"Why me?"

"Because Yori needs you. He would never have seen me inside himself, or known that I was there. He cares too little for himself and too much for others. Had I been inside him, he would never have found me, he would have given up hope."

Yori bowed his head, knowing she spoke the truth. "But," the spirit continued, "if I were to stay inside you," she said, still addressing Ren, "then he would have found any means possible to find you, and therefore, find me. I am sorry for using you."

Ren shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You're the one who saved me from the Nothing. You brought me here so that Yori would find me, and find himself." The card smiled.

"Now, I have a question for you," she said. "What shines brightly in the darkness?"

"Light," Yori said without hesitation. "Light is the only thing that can penetrate it."

"That's correct," the Light said, and the glowing intensified to surround everything. Within it, the darkness coiled together, coming to take a shape and stand beside the Light. "Then you're," Ren said, "the Dark?"

The twin cards looked at the two, and nodded. "I appeared as soon as the Maze was captured by the Nothing. My power works both ways. It can hide you from your enemies, and we needed you to find your way through."

"We are always side by side," the Dark continued. "Light creates darkness, but without the darkness, you cannot see the light. We are always balanced."

"And so," the Light said, "we must be sealed together."

"Yori, Ren," the Dark continued,

"Please do your best with Yue. He has been through so much," they said together.

Kero, Spinel, and Ruby Moon all stood inside the shrine watching this unfold through the small portal that Kikuko kept open for them.

"Who would have thought," Spinel said, "that the Light would have found refuge inside Ren once the seal on the book was broken, rather than Yori."

"I can see why it made the choice it did," Kero agreed. "Yori would never have looked inside himself for the power. His reliance on others would have clouded his judgement too much."

Kikuko stepped forward, behind the Guardians. Mokona peeked out around her and looked up at the girl, who nodded. The earring and jewel on Mokona's forehead began to glow. Around the shrine, six charms began to glow in response. Kikuko reached into her sleeve and pulled out a black charm with white lettering. Calmly, she walked to the front of the shrine.

Speaking low so that the others would not hear her, she stepped outside of the barrier. Raising the charm, she touched the edge of the shield, which solidified and forced the other charms to intensify.

Ruby Moon looked up. "That brat!" she shouted suddenly and rushed for her, but as she passed through the charms, she began to glow and her body froze. "Not this again!"

Kikuko bowed. "My deepest apologies, Guardian-sama," she said as the other two miniature beasts tried the same tactic, "but you must stay here while Yori-kun and Ren-kun face Yue-sama. There can be no interference from you."

Ren and Yori looked at each other, and Ren held his hand out for Yori to take. The two brothers smiled at each other as Yori raised the Star Wand in his right hand. The Sword materialized in Ren's left hand.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be," Yori said strongly and clearly. "Star Card!" Pointing the Star Wand towards the two Cards, he concentrated. With Ren beside him, he felt the power of the Star Wand even more clearly.

At first, the two Cards began to disappear together, but slowly, the Light began to fade more quickly than the Dark. The Light was being sealed first.

"Yori! You have to seal them together!" Ren said, and moved to stand behind his brother.

Yori nodded and focused. Ren helped him hold the Star Wand steady, with the Sword underneath it. With a burst of magic, the Dark began to seal as well, catching up to the Light. Slowly the two separated and disappeared, forming into the small Card which appeared at the end of Yori's staff.

Yori sighed and nearly collapsed, but Ren caught him. The world around them seemed to revert to normal. The Maze was gone, and neither of them could sense the Nothing.

"So it begins again," said Yue, high above them. The two brothers could not see him just yet. But here was an appropriate place for the Final judgement to begin. Right were Eriol's house once stood, in the center of the Theme Park.


	17. And Then There Were None

"Let us out of here!" Kero yelled, waving his fist. "Damn, I can't even transform!"

Kikuko bowed. "I do apologize again, Keroberos-sama, but I cannot let you out. Neither Ren-san nor Yori-kun can receive help or encouragement. They must each find their own place on their own."

"What could we have done against Yue anyways?" Spinel asked.

"They must use only their own magic, only their own Cards. Being near them, you give much of your magic and power to them, even if you do not realize it. Ren-san only grew stronger because he was leaning on you and Ruby-sama. You must not be near them."

* * *

As the Maze dissolved, Ren and Yori stood and looked around. The Theme Park was deserted; of course it would be, since it was the middle of the night. The two brothers looked at each other. _Yori's gotten taller,_ Ren thought, smiling to himself, _he's standing straighter, too._ Yori was holding the Star Wand, not with the usual insecurity he seemed to have. Yori was staring dumbstruck at the Card in his hand; it was the Light. Ren looked down at the Dark, which for some reason had come to him, not Yori. He looked at it for a few moments, then handed it to his brother. "They belong together," he said. Yori took it gently and nodded.

_Hope is still inside of you, Yori-kun_, said a voice. He looked down at the Light and Dark Cards. _You just have to find it. Hope is there, it will come when you need it. _The voice comforted him, but it also unnerved him.

"Everything's so still," Yori said, looking around. "Too quiet."

Ren nodded. The Sword was still in his hand, the pouch with his Cards around his waist. "There's so much magic," he observed, "it's stifling." Suddenly a wind appeared, causing the brothers to brace against it. They shielded their eyes, and they heard a faint giggling on the wind as it died down.

"Now let's play for real this time!" In front of them stood Ichiru, but her voice was that of the Nothing. The Nothing smiled and pulled a Card out of Ichiru's purse. Wind seemed to pour out of it, and a bird began struggling to get free, as if it were in pain, trying to escape. Once it was free, the Card itself disappeared, and the Fly soared up in the sky. Ren and Yori barely had time to dodge when they realized it was speeding towards them.

"How are we going to fight this?" Yori asked.

"Fight it like any Star Card," Ren replied.

"But what about Ichiru!?"

"She's not herself, we will have to fight the Nothing with all our strength."

"Windy!" Yori shouted, aiming it at the Fly, just as Ren jumped and fought against the Firey. Yori was doing well enough against his opponent; the Nothing sat back and watched everything. Suddenly, Yori heard a yell behind him as Ren fell backwards.

"Ren!" he shouted, turning towards the elder brother, but the Firey appeared between them.

The Nothing giggled. "My, my, one brother is down for the count…"

"Don't count me out just yet," Ren said as he struggled to stand. His arms were burned badly, as was most of his back.

"Oh, you do have a lot of courage, don't you?" the Nothing said.

"It's not courage, it's pride," he said. "And my little brother needs me. Even if I'm not as powerful as he is, I will be there as his support because he shouldn't have to do it alone."

Yori stood there, his eyes wide, frozen to the ground. Suddenly the Staff felt so heavy in his hands, the Magic too dense. He wanted to throw it all away in that one moment.

_You can't do that,_ said the Mirror inside his head. _Can't you hear those Cards? They're crying, they hurt. Only you can bring them back to us._

_But how?_

It was like a warmth welled up inside him. It was not bright like the Light Card; there was no brightness to it at all. Just warmth.

"Who do you think you are that you think you can make a difference?" the Nothing said again to Ren, who was surrounded by the Firey, unable to move. He glared at the Nothing with hatred Yori had never seen before.

"I am Ren, son of Li JuLan, descendant of Li Sakura and Clow Reed."

"Ren!" Yori yelled again as Ren's Sword disappeared, and all of his Cards floated out of his pouch and towards Ichiru. As Yori tried to run towards him, the Maze appeared and surrounded him, separating the two brothers.

Yori clenched his teeth. "Stop this, now!"

Giggling surrounded him. "But why? You are both weak. You don't have the right to command me and my friends," the Card said, her voice pouting.

"You aren't the one who gets to decide that!"

"Oh? You mean we don't have a say in who gets to control us? Why should Yue and Keroberos only have that ability? We were created by Clow Reed to have our own personalities! Why is our fate resting in the hands of two inept Guardians and a child Master!?" Suddenly, the Book of the Star began to glow. It opened, and before Yori could stop it, all the Cards disappeared from it.

"No!" Yori looked around, but all he saw was the Maze. Ichiru was nowhere, but he could feel the Nothing. "You do have a voice. All of you do," Yori said as the Cards appeared, floating all around. "You are all unique. You all have a choice. But I promise you I will be a good Master."

"What makes you so sure?" the Nothing demanded, appearing in front of Yori. Or, rather, Ichiru appeared in front of him.

"The Cards pass judgement on those who capture them, yes? They recognize a captor as their master, no matter who seals it. That is the first test that I had to pass. I had to prove to you, the Cards, that I could."

The Nothing was silent, staring at him as Yori walked towards her. "And you too," he said. "I have to prove to you that I am strong enough. Right?"

Yori's grip tightened on the Star Wand and he held up his left hand, palm up, as if waiting to receive something. Suddenly, the faint outline of a Card appeared. The Card glowed brightly.

"What are you doing?!" the Nothing demanded, backing up, but Yori continued walking towards it. Suddenly all the other Cards lined up, circling Ichiru as she began to glow. Yori pointed the Star Wand towards her.

"Star Card!" he shouted, and the Card in his hand glowed even more brightly, just as Ichiru's light faded and she collapsed. From out of her another Card slowly appeared; a sad card, of a young girl. As he watched, some of the Cards, which he assumed Ren's, disappeared. The Maze, too, dissolved, and in front of him on the ground lay three bright pink Cards: The Fly, the Firey, and the Maze. The Fiery disappeared along with the others.

Ren came rushing towards Yori as soon as he appeared. "Yori! Good job! I don't know what you did, but it worked! My Cards, they came back to me…"

"As did the Firey, it seems," Yori said.

"And the Nothing?"

"It's taken care of," Yori replied simply, smiling widely. Behind him, Ichiru slept soundly.

Suddenly, a circle appeared nearby, glowing brightly on the ground and emblazoned with the symbol of the Moon. A pair of giant, folded wings appeared, and as they opened, Yue was revealed. The circle faded and Yue floated there, wings outstretched. "This Final Judgement will be different," he stated simply, without any other introduction.

Raising his hand, Yue's circle appeared underneath Yori and Ren. "Choose your Cards," he commanded.

* * *

"What is Yue thinking!?" Kero shouted, completely taken by surprise. "This is not how the Final Judgement is supposed to happen! Yue must let the candidates fight him with all their captured Cards, it's simply how it must be!"

"Clow Reed never said that Yue had to abide by certain rules when passing judgement on the candidates," Spinel replied lazily. The two beasts, still in their borrowed forms, sat side by side, staring at a small hand mirror that let the events unfold before them.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby Moon, also in her borrowed form, behind them.

Spinel looked around at her, his blue eyes half-closed. "Clow Reed made Yue the Judge; and that means, however he sees fit to judge them, he may. Perhaps this is why we are being kept here?" he asked, looking over at Kikuko, who still stood outside of the shrine's barrier. The only response he received was the bowing of her head, affirming his thought.

* * *

"Choose your Cards," Yue repeated. Suddenly, all the Cards, both Yori's and Ren's, appeared in front of them, between them and Yue. "You may choose two." Ren took a deep breath and set his shoulders back.

"I choose the Sword Card." he said. Yue nodded and all the Cards disappeared. The Sword reappeared in front of Ren.

"Your second Card," he said.

"The Thunder."

Again Yue nodded. "Then let us begin." The two Cards chosen by Ren appeared and he took them gently. Then, before he realized what was happening, everything around him dissolved except for himself and Yue.

"Ren!" Yori shouted. "Not again!" But Yue's circle was still beneath Yori, and he found he could not move from it. He watched as Ren and Yori both disappeared- into the Book of the Star.

Back at the Shrine, Ruby Moon also yelled out in protest. "I swear, how many times are they going to be separated?"

"Yue knows their strength is in each other. Only one can be the Master, Ruby," Spinel said, though his tail was twitching irritably. "They must realize this. Though," the black cat mused, turning to look at his counterpart, "I think they already have."

Kero nodded. "I think they've finally realized it, deep down. Ren chose well; the Thunder and the Sword are the only two Cards in his possession that do not answer directly to Yue. But because they are linked to me, and I am here…" Kero fell over on his back, wriggling. "Aww man I can't stand being trapped here!"

"We will all have to wait and see," Spinel agreed. "But, look how confident Yori is now. Something has certainly changed him, Keroberos."

"You can't judge me in our own world? Why must we come to yours?"

"As I said, this judgement will be different. You may use only the two Cards that you have chosen."

"While you can use all of them?" Ren asked.

Yue did not respond right away, but instead flew up high. "Only some. Those which are under my jurisdiction will always answer to me in lieu of a Master."

* * *

A/N: We're almost done! I promise I will finish this up rapidly! Just a few more chapters to go so please bear with me!


	18. There is Always Hope

Ren yelled as he slammed to the ground, the Windy card surrounding him and holding him down. The Sword had flown from his hand and landed a few meters away. Ren struggled to stand up and he summoned the Thunder, which materialized and tried to throw the Windy off of Ren. The Shadow then appeared, controlled by Yue, and captured the Thunder.

"Dammit…" Ren said through clenched teeth. "Sword!" the Sword disappeared, but instead of rematerializing in Ren's hand, it appeared behind Yue. Ren had become quite adept at wielding the Cards with his mind in the short time he had been in Yue's world. The Sword began to glow and speed towards Yue. Yue, however, did not even turn around as the Watery appeared and surrounded the Sword, freezing a part of it and causing it to fall.

"Now you can't use the Sword," Yue said as it disappeared, "and you are about to lose the Thunder. It's lost its will to fight. The Cards, inevitably, will all lose the will to fight without a master who can control them properly."

Suddenly Ren could not breathe. The last thing he saw was the Thunder being pushed down by the Shadow, and Yue coming towards him. "Now," the Guardian said, "forget."

* * *

Yori stood there, staring at the Book, unable to do anything. Suddenly, the book began to glow. "Ren!" he shouted, and two figures began to appear. Ren was unconscious, laying on the ground near Yori. Yue hovered above the Book.

"Who is the next challenger?"

* * *

"This can't be good," Kero said, pacing back and forth.

"Will you stop?" Spinel asked. "You're making me dizzy."

"I can't help it! At least last time Sakura was able to see the fight between Syaoran and Yue. This time, Yori has no idea what to expect! He'll be pulled into the Book with no way to figure out what to do!"

"I'm sure he will be fine. He's your chosen captor, isn't he?"

* * *

Yue looked down as Yori stood up, his eyes staring at the Guardian. "Then let us begin." Yori stood there, when suddenly the Windy appeared, aiming straight for him. His chosen card, the Mirror, appeared as if to shield him, holding the Windy by a strange force. Yori was shocked to see that in this world, there was no limit to his imagination; if he believed it to be within a Card's abilities, he could make it happen.

Yori jumped back. The Erase appeared next, and the Windy slowly began to fade. "Not so fast," Yue said as his eyes began to glow and the Windy disappeared and reappeared near him. Yori narrowed his eyes and commanded the Mirror to create a duplicate of Windy, which he then sent speeding after Yue. The real Windy met the reflection and the reflection dissipated.

"When it comes to real versus fake, the real power always is superior," Yue said. "And here, I hold the real power."

"My power," Yori retorted, "is not fake."

Yue's eyes glowed briefly as several Cards attacked at once. Shadow appeared behind Yori, which he moved away from quickly enough, but right into the path of not only Windy, but Watery as well. He gasped, but as he did so, he thought about the Shield. And as he thought about it, it appeared.

Yori's eyes widened in realization. He was not limited to just the two Cards! Any Cards- all Cards- within this realm were here, waiting to be summoned. All those, at least, which were not under Yue's direct influence.

"Firey!" he shouted, and the impulsive impish creature appeared, swirling around Yori protectively.

"I see," Yue said. "But not good enough."

The battle continued anew, but neither side seemed to gain. It was simply a matter for Yue, with limitless energy, to wear down the young captor, and soon Yori was feeling the strain of using all the Cards he had been summoning without thinking of the consequences.

"If the Master loses the will to fight, so will the Cards," Yue said. "And the Cards will quickly lose the will to fight when the Master cannot control them." Yori stood there, panting, and slowly vines and branches rose up to entangle and trap him.

Yori had a tight grip on the staff, but again the Wood put pressure on his hand in an attempt to loosen his grip and make the staff fall, but Yori resisted. "Wood," he said, looking at the vines. Suddenly the branches stopped and began to recede, but Yue forced them to continue. Yori's will barely kept them from moving any farther.

"No other Cards are appearing. Either you have lost the will to continue," Yue said, "or they have. A master who is weak cannot control his own power, let alone the power of the Cards."

"You're wrong, Yue," Yori said, looking at him.

"Oh?"

"It is not the power to control the Cards that I need. It's the power to protect them with all my heart. And not only protect them, but protect you and Kero-chan, and Ren, and everyone." Yori closed his eyes tight, and the Wood retreated completely. Yue stared at him, not even caring that all the other spirits slowly began to fade. Yori held out his hand, and a Card materialized in it. Yori was just as shocked to see it. _The Hope_, he read.

_I am here, Yori-kun._

Yori closed his eyes. He felt warmth spread through him, renewing his strength.

"The Sun and Stars all have a light of their own. Whether it is bright or dim, every star has its own ability to shine," Yori said, walking towards Yue, his staff still in his hand. "But the Moon, Yue, is different. The Moon must rely on the bright lights of those around it in order to shine. By itself, the Moon is a rather dull, lifeless thing. But with the Sun and Stars surrounding it, supporting it, the Moon's reflected light is the most beautiful light of all. It resides in the darkest of places and is the most lonely of beings, but when it shines it can put the Sun and Stars to shame. Even so, it still needs their light."

Yue's eyes were glowing, but his attempts to summon the magic of the Cards was dwindling, and he did not know why.

"I will be your light, Yue," Yori said. "I will give you strength and you will shine even more brightly than you ever have. You and Kero both." Yori continued to walk towards Yue. The young captor raised his staff and the Hope Card he now possessed. "Now, I command you! My light will be the one which you reflect from now on!"

The staff glowed so brightly now that even Yue was forced to look away. The light spread everywhere, and then, everything vanished.

* * *

"What's going on?! I can't see anything!" Kero began shaking the mirror. It had suddenly begun to glow brightly, and soon the glass shattered.

Kikuko walked towards them, and they sensed the barrier, too, had shattered. "The Judgement has ended. If you wish, you may return to where Yori-sama and Ren-sama are."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry that the big moment was such a short chapter! I really couldn't think of anything new to write a new battle scene with, and I feel awful that everyone following the story has had to wait so long! I've had three term papers due in the last two weeks and let me tell you I am very glad they are over! Unfortunately I still have one minor paper (due Monday) and one last term paper (due December) to write but for now I will upload a few chapters, which I have only just finished in the past couple of days ^^


	19. It Comes from the Heart

Yori groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Ren was still unconscious, and Yue was gone. Beside him lay an open Book of the Star. Yori blinked; the Book looked different now. It was mostly red and gold, like the original one must have been, but the image had completely changed. On the front there was no longer an image of the Guardian Beast, but instead a large golden Sun-design. Inside the Sun was a black crescent Moon, and then inside both the Moon and the Sun was a Star, a dark yellow in color but not quite gold.

The staff, too, held that same design on the end, in place of Sakura's single star, but the staff was all black except for the design. The Sun was gold, as was the Star, but the crescent Moon was bright silver in color. _The Book seems to have Kero's colors, but the staff… the staff reminds me of Yue._

Slowly, Yori sat up, and with wide eyes, put his hand on his chest. There was no more pain there. He looked beside him where a black, white, and red Card lay. The image was that of two feathers, a white and a black, circling each other, surrounding a heart shape. Beneath it, it read The Balance. The Hope had disappeared, or perhaps it had simply transformed. Yori looked at it closely, then at the other Cards. They were still in Sakura's motif of pink and yellow.

"This Card seems to have been created from the Hope," said a light voice in front of Yori. He looked up to see that he seemed to be standing in nothingness; surrounded by distant stars. In front of him stood Sakura, who crouched down to his level.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Nowhere, not at the moment." Yori was silent, so Sakura continued. Gently, she reached for the new Card. "This Card is yours alone, Yori. It represents a great many things, but it was created when you used the Hope. You finally understood that balance is needed in all things; Yue and Kero are no exception. Even Ren and his Guardians provide balance. That balance, that power to protect everyone around you and to support the Sun and Moon comes from your Heart, the most permanent light imaginable." Sakura smiled.

"The light of my Star was enough to sustain the balance during my lifetime, and was enough, I hope, to light your path if only for a short while. But its light would soon fade. Eventually, even the Sun's light would fade, and without anything else, the Moon would as well. Inside of your Heart, Yori-kun," Sakura placed a hand on Yori's chest, "is the Light needed to forever sustain these powers."

"My Heart?" he asked, placing his own hand on his chest. "Why mine?"

"Not just yours, Yori-kun, but all Masters after you. Thanks to you, you have created a more permanent Card than the Hope. Hope is a fleeting thing and cannot always be found. But the Heart is something that is inside everyone. This Card which you have created is powerful, Yori. You see, it reminds us of the balance of the world which must always be maintained. It reminds us of the light within the Heart which is an endless well of power. But most importantly," she continued, "are the feathers."

"The feathers? How are they important?"

Sakura lifted her hand. In her palm appeared a bright white feather. "This feather holds so many memories. Memories of Clow Reed, of myself, even of your brother, whose memories of the Cards were sealed by Yue during his Judgement."

Yori's eyes were wide as he listened, his gaze never leaving the feather.

Smiling, Sakura touched the feather to the Card in her hand. "This is the last magic I will create. What you are seeing now is a memory, my own memory. I needed you to be here, however, for this to work. This Card will be reborn inside the Heart of each Master after you. It will slowly develop and the memories slowly seep out in the form of dreams. Once the chosen person begins to realize the magic, and can summon the Key and this Card, he will slowly have access to all our memories. All of our trials, all of our errors. All of our triumphs and victories."

Yori gently took the Card. "It will hold all of our knowledge combined," he finished. Sakura nodded.

"My Cards must still be transformed. That will be your next trial. The light from my Star will begin to fade quickly, Yori, now that this last memory of mine is released and the last of my magic gone. You must transform the Cards before then, but I know Yue and Keroberos will help you do this. But remember, Yori-kun. The Cards _must_ be transformed, or they will die."

Yori nodded. Sakura smiled again. "One last thing, Yori. Please do take care of them. I know I will see them again some day, but I am still sad." Slowly, Sakura began to fade.

"Wait! Sakura!" Yori shouted. "What will happen to those two?"

"You will learn," she said, indicating the Card. "Just promise me you will take care of them." Sakura's voice faded into a whisper as she disappeared, as did the scene around Yori.

* * *

"Yori! Yori!" Slowly, Yori opened his eyes. Kero was there, as were Ruby and Spinel. "Alright! That's my Card Captor!" Kero cheered. He crossed his arms and nodded. "I knew you could do it. I had no doubts!"

Spinel looked at him, clearly not amused. "Yes, the fact that you almost strangled me to death proves that."

Yori laughed a little. "And look at the Wand!" Kero added, flying over to it and looking at it. He gasped, "and the Card! A new one?" Yori nodded.

"Sakura said it was the first of the new Clow Cards, The Balance."

"A new Card in the hierarchy?" Spinel said.

Again Yori nodded, smiling. "The only Card that is above the Light and Dark, so it's the only Card which does not fall under the Attributes or the Elements. The Light, Dark, and the Elements are all under the Balance."

Kero was obviously impressed. "So then, what does it do?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Kero-chan," Yori said, grinning, standing up. He picked up the Staff and held the new Card in his hand, walking over towards Ren. Yue had been standing there, silent. Yori looked up at him and smiled as he approached his brother.

"Card of my Heart," Yori said softly, "Release your power, return Ren's memory of the Cards to him. Release!" Throwing the Card in the air, he released it, and its true form appeared; two young children, a boy with white hair, a red earring, and an image of the moon on his back, and a girl with black hair, a blue earring, and an image of the sun on her back. They held hands and in front of them a large white feather appeared, floating towards Ren. When it reached him, it touched his forehead and disappeared.

As Ren's eyes opened, the Balance disappeared back into its Card form. Ren blinked and sat up. "What happened?" he asked as he saw Yori. Then he smiled. "You beat him!" He ran towards his brother and picked him up in a great big hug as the two laughed.

Spinel and Ruby transformed into their true forms, as did Keroberos, and approached. Ren let go of his brother, and bowed to the Guardians. Ruby smiled and Spinel nodded as Ren walked towards them. "Yori," he said, "I will be leaving with them, only for a short while so I can get stronger. I've been relying on the Cards to focus, I need to find a new method. Now that we know we weren't born without magic, we can face the rest of the family, too."

"Yea," Yori agreed, smiling. He was going to miss his brother. "Take care of yourself. I'll know if you don't!"

"Says the new Master of the Clow," Ren said with a grin, placing his hand on Spinel's head. "I'll go say bye to mother and father." With that, he jumped onto Spinel's back.

"Wait, where are you heading?" Yori asked.

"Sakura's mansion," Ren called back. "In Hong Kong. The family doesn't use it for themselves; I assume it's only to be used by the Master, but I imagine they'll make an exception for me if anyone asks." With that, Spinel and Ruby took to the air, and when they were some meters above the ground, disappeared.

Yue landed near Kero and Yori. "Sakura's memory, the thing we were supposed to remember," he said. "It hasn't returned to me."

Kero looked at him, then at Yori. "She sealed our memory, and said that we would remember when the time comes." His eyes moved towards the Balance card. Yori nodded in understanding. Lifting it up, he released the Card again. The twins appeared, and when they lifted their hands, between them a white feather appeared. Yue and Kero stood in front of it, and as the feather drifted towards them, it faded.

_Sakura stood in her study with Yue and Keroberos in front of her. Eriol had come along with Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon. No others were there._

"_This is what I have decided," Sakura said. She was much older, in her late forties, and so Eriol was the same age. She was still beautiful, and her eyes were sparkling despite her solemn expression. "I do not want the Cards to be released wild again. Eventually, their power will seep out and will no longer be a secret, but they must remain so. I will make it so that when the Master dies, so does the power of the Cards. Yue, Kero; you too will go into a deep slumber, kept safe in this house."_

_Yue clenched his hands. "How will we know, or the Cards know, if the Master is reborn?"_

"_The next Card Captor will be able to create a new Card out of the Hope," she said. "This Card will answer only to the Master, and will have the ability to awaken the Master's powers. Once he knows it is there, he can use it to awaken the rest of the Cards. The Cards will answer to he who controls this."_

"_This isn't fair," Yue retorted again, but hearing Eriol clear his throat made him silent._

"_Yue, nothing I decide will be fair," Sakura said softly but sternly. "You know this. That is why your role as the Judge will never change. You both still have a say in who will be your Master. Whether or not he or she can learn to use the other Cards will not solely be based on whether or not he can summon the Key or not. They must still prove themselves to you."_

_Sakura looked around. "Is this acceptable to you?"_

_Kero nodded, but Yue was still silent. "Kero, as usual you will be bound to the Book when I die. Yue, you will be born into a false form. Only after the Cards have been transformed to a new power by my successor will the cycle change."_

"_What about us?" Spinel asked. "You have called us here for a reason, Sakura, so what would that reason be?"_

_Sakura smiled. "Eventually Eriol too will be gone," she said sadly, looking at her friend and mentor. "Your powers are not bound to the Cards like Yue and Keroberos. Originally, you would have simply ceased to exist when Eriol was gone."_

_Spinel and Ruby looked down. Obviously they had known this._

"_But I have proposed a different plan," Sakura continued, "and Eriol has agreed if you agree. Like Yue and Keroberos, you too will fall into a deep sleep when Eriol dies. You two will have a direct connection to your master's heart. You will awaken as soon as they are born."_

"_And what do we do then?" Ruby Moon demanded._

"_It will be your job to find them. It may take a long time, or it may be quick. You must watch over them until the time comes to teach them. That person will become a mentor of sorts to the person who must master the Cards. That person will be both comrade, rival, and mentor. So your roles, Ruby, Spinel, are just as important."_

"_This is what you've decided, Sakura?" Kero asked. Sakura nodded._

"_Then of course, you have our support."_

* * *

A/N: I didn't really know what to do with Ren to be honest, after he regained his memory that Yue erased. I feel like I rushed this way too much, but I imagined Ren would have gone off with Ruby and Spinel to watch over Yori from a distance, the way Eriol did with Sakura. So I just let him fly off as soon as he regained his memory. I guess perhaps he realized that Yori did not need him anymore, not at the moment, anyways, because Yori finally accepted his role as the new Master of the Cards, and since Ren is certainly not the sentimental type, he needed to go off somewhere so he could cry manly tears without being seen.

I also wanted to try and fully explain Sakura's magic in this chapter. Basically she wanted to make sure everyone was agreeable to the terms she was setting down, but she did not want anyone to remember the result until after Yori defeated Yue. If they remembered, then Yue might not have felt like there was any need to even judge the two new Card Captors. Also, with Yori's personality the way it was, Sakura knew that she could not set the magic until after he decided he wanted to be her successor, rather than forcing it on him, the poor little crybaby that he is-er- was.

If you're wondering, yes, I am a little sleep deprived at the moment.

Stay tuned! The final chapter (and lovely epilogue!) will soon follow! Also, things to think about: If The Balance can release memories... what else can it do? And yes, I purposely modeled the motif after the two Mokonas (IE black clothing with blue earring, white clothing with red earring). You'll see why later!


	20. I'll Be Your Memory

Yue and Kero seemed to be weakened from the sudden magic, but they remained standing. The three of them stood there for several moments. The silence was interrupted by movement several meters away.

"Y-Yori-kun?" Ichiru asked quietly, looking around. "The other me- is it gone? Is everything okay?" Her eyes were filled with tears. "Everything that happened, a lot of it was my fault wasn't it?

Yori looked at her and walked towards her. "No it wasn't. Ichiru-chan, everything's okay now."

"But the other me was so mean, so much happened!" Yori sighed.

"It's okay Ichiru-chan." He stood up. "Balance Card, see what is in my Heart. Seal Ichiru's memories of the Clow Cards." The twins appeared for the third time. They moved towards Ichiru, who gasped and tried to back away, but she could not move. Then the Card reached out; the young boy touched Ichiru's forehead, the girl reaching for her heart. Ichiru's eyes closed and she fell back to the ground. A black feather appeared above her. The Balance sealed again, and the black feather was absorbed into the Card.

Kero and Yue watched, intrigued. "So the Card doesn't only release memories," Kero said. "It can seal them away as well. That is a powerful Card indeed, Yori."

Yori looked at the Card and nodded. "Kero, could you take Ichiru home? She won't remember you or the Cards so leave before she wakes up." Kero walked over and Yori helped place Ichiru on the Guardian Beast's back, and he gently took off.

* * *

"Watanuki-sama?"

"Yes, Kikuko?"

"It's all over, isn't it?" Kikuko stood on the front porch to the shop. Watanuki leaned against the door frame, arms crossed.

Watanuki chuckled. "I guess it is. At least for now. And now," he added, "it is all out of our hands. We have fulfilled our debt and it is up to Yori-kun and his successors. I don't think we will ever be needed in that world again, not for a long time."

"Do I have to go back to the shrine now?" Kikuko asked.

"Only if you want to. You are always more than welcome to stay here, and I don't think the shrine will need tending for a while. Maybe when it's time for the last Cards to be transformed."

Kikuko was silent for a while. "Watanuki-sama?"

Watanuki sighed. "Yes, Kikuko?"

"Did Tsubasa ever tell you why he left me here?"

This question caught Watanuki off guard. His expression grew solemn. "It was Yuuko he made the deal with. I assumed he wanted to find a safe place for you to stay. Lots of things are happening in different dimensions. Tsubasa has to make sure each dimension stays relatively stable. So he brought you here."

"Was there a payment?"

Smiling, Watanuki walked towards her. "Always straightforward, Kikuko. Yes there was. And you have already fulfilled it. Why do you think I allowed you to go and do what you did while Yori and Ren were facing their Judgement? You should have known I would not have otherwise been allowed to offer any aid in the matter. Yes, it is true Tsubasa needed you safe so you could help Yori, but don't think unkindly of him. He also knew that it would be dangerous for _you_, Kikuko, so he brought you somewhere safe." Watanuki looked at her and smiled.

Kikuko nodded and smiled back. "I do wish I could see him again though," she said, resting her chin on her hands and looking up at the sky.

"He'll be around, I'm sure. But remember I am here as well. Tsubasa and I may be different, but we are in essence the same. Besides, Yori and Ren's story is far from over, after all, though our help in the matter is, as I said, for the time being closed. You can travel between here and the shrine at will without a Mokona, but to travel to other dimensions, you would need Soel. Tsubasa can travel the dimensions with his own magic, which you can't do yet."

"Yet?" Kikuko asked, turning to look at Watanuki.

Watanuki smiled and winked, but just as Kikuko was about to ask more questions, something suddenly appeared in the sky and dropped down on Watanuki's head.

"OW, OW, OW, OW!" he shouted, stomping his foot. "DAMMIT who would just drop this stupid board on top of my head like that, without any warning!?"

While Watanuki ranted, Kikuko picked up the object. "It's Syaoran's Rashinban," she said. "I will take it to the back." Kikuko carried it gently away, leaving Watanuki to his ranting. Shortly after Kikuko left, however, two more boards appeared and dropped on Watanuki's head, and then a few more, each one getting kicked or stomped as it fell to the ground. The twins and Mokona came running out, and saw the porch littered with canvases. Moro picked one up.

"They're paintings," she said.

Mokona was bouncing around, looking at them. "Paintings of Clow Cards, Watanuki!" Watanuki stopped his rant.

"It makes sense. Yori sealed away Ichiru's memories, and so he sent away her paintings too." Smiling to himself, he reached in his kimono and pulled out a long pipe.

"I am keeping my promise, Yuuko-san. I am not forgetting you, and I am taking good care of the shop. Less and less people are coming by who knew you though, and no one has told me how much I look like Clow Reed in a long time. To tell you the truth, I almost miss it." Watanuki looked up at the stars. "I hope you are well, Yuuko-san. Your instructions have been carried out. I hope Sakura and Clow are pleased. I'm sure Tsubasa is disappointed he was not able to see his mother's successor become the Master of the Cards, but I doubt he will stay gone for long."

Watanuki sighed. "Kikuko is beginning to ask too many questions, more so than usual. She'll find out soon enough, I'm sure, but not until Yori transforms the last Cards. Until then, take care, Yuuko."

* * *

Yori walked over to the Book and opened it. All nineteen Cards were there, still pink and yellow, but already their brightness was fading. It would be a long process, but eventually they would become dull and lifeless. Unless he transformed them.

Yue came towards him. "Can you do it?" he asked.

"I will have to, won't I?" Yori said, smiling. "I can't let you and Kero-chan fade away too. Besides, I promised I would be your light. I don't go back on my promises!"

Yue nodded as Kero came flying back into view. "She's asleep and resting. I sent the Rashinban back to Watanuki as well; along with Ichiru's paintings."

Yori smiled and put a hand on Kero's head. "Thank you, Kero."

"I might be a bit of an idiot when it comes to magic," Yori said, "but I promise I will become a Master that is worthy of the Cards, and of you both.. I'll transform all the Cards, and will make Sakura proud to call me her successor."

Yori climbed onto Keroberos' back. "Hey now! Don't get used to this, kid. I don't give rides like that all the time!" Yori chuckled and nodded, then looked up at Yue.

"Give me the chance, Yue. You'll see. I'll prove myself worthy of yours and Kero's power. And you will see Sakura's greatest magic fulfilled. The Cards will not become wild again, at least not simply by someone opening the Book, but they will never lose their power, even if they sleep." Yori smiled, looking at the new Card again, and holding it up. "Don't worry! Everything will surely be alright!"

When Yori said this, Keroberos bowed his head, and Yue's eyes widened just slightly. For a moment they both thought of Sakura when she was young. Yue looked up at the moon. Yori was right; he was simply a reflection of the one who commanded the Cards. That was alright; the light might change but Yue was constant. He would live to see many more masters and captors come and go, and he would remember them all. He was no longer bitter. In fact, the stoic Guardian almost smiled. Almost, but not quite.

_Good-bye Clow. Good-bye Sakura. I will take good care of him and the Cards. I won't forget you, but I won't be held back any longer by your memory._

Yori looked down at the small key in his hand. Naturally, as the staff changed, so had its sealed form. Closing his fist around it, he held it against his heart and closed his eyes. _Key of my heart, Powers all around, Bring forth the wand, Magic surround! Release!_

The wind seemed to pick up as a new magic circle appeared beneath Yori and he opened his eyes as the staff appeared. "Yes," he said again, "everything will be alright."


	21. Epilogue: Key of My Heart

The young shrine maiden was just finishing hanging the various charms around the building. When she finished, she clapped three times and bowed, before entering the shrine itself. On her shoulder sat a white rabbit-like creature with a red gem in the center of its forehead and a red earring in its ear.

When she entered the shrine, she stopped. Standing there was a young man, an older teenager quite obviously, a bit older than she was. She bowed.

"I have been waiting for you," she said cheerfully, "But what you seek is not here."

"Then where is it?" the young man demanded softly.

"You must promise me," she said, raising her finger at him, "that you will take good care of them. All of them." He nodded, and she smiled. "If you found this place, it means you must have started having dreams about it. Now all you must do is look into your deepest heart of hearts, and you find your answer." The young man bowed to her and left.

"Soel," she said, addressing the white creature on her shoulder. "I think it's time for you and Larg-chan to switch places."

"Right!" it said, jumping up. Then its ears drooped. "But Mokona will miss you, Michiko-chan…"

Michiko picked Mokona up and smiled. "And I will miss Mokona, but your powers won't be useful for the time being. You can come back soon."

* * *

For the first time in a long time, there was life in the old mansion. Yes, of course, Li Sakura's house was well-kept by the Li family, but rarely had anyone lived there since the last Master, Yori Reed, had passed away. The mansion had been expanded and updated as the decades passed, but largely remained untouched and unchanged. Many suspected it was due to the wishes of Clow himself. Either way, it was becoming a relic in Yori's lifetime, not to mention how it seemed so long after hsi death. Both Yori and his brother had taken the name of their ancestor, Clow Reed, who had created the Cards. When Ren had passed away, his Guardians, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun had gone into a deep slumber until their master was reborn. Yori followed, and so both Yue and Keroberos had done the same.

The woman sighed and closed her eyes. Next to her, on a small but ornate wooden table lay a dusty red and gold book with the image of a sun encasing a black crescent moon and a yellow star. She could remember how bright the book used to be and how the Cards were. She could not open the book, of course, but she had no desire to. The cards were powerless anyways, their light had faded with the last Master's death. The woman imagined that whenever they were reawakened, however, they would be just as bright as before. They would soon be restored to their former glory.

"I sense him," the woman said quietly. She sat in the mansion's library, next to the great fireplace. She was beginning to wonder if she would ever see the next generation in her lifetime when the image on the old red and gold book began to glow. Spinel Sun, in his great panther form, lay beside the chair on the floor. Ruby Moon sat perched high up on a bookshelf.

"Shall we awaken the Clow Guardians?" Spinel asked.

The woman shook her head. "No. Not just yet."

Suddenly, the door to the mansion crashed open. Spinel and Ruby started, and the woman held out her hand. In it, a staff appeared, and a large circle began to form beneath them. Then, all three of them disappeared.

* * *

The young man looked around, but at first saw nothing. Then, in front of him, a circle appeared emblazoned with images of the moon. The tall figure with feathered wings and flowing silver hair stared at him. "Who are you?" he demanded.

The man, with short red hair and grey eyes, held out his hands. A small ball of light began to glow, and slowly, a key began to form. "I am Aleister Archer Reed," he said in his British accent.

"That is very impressive," said a voice stepping out from behind Yue. A giant lion-like creature with the same wings stared at him.

"But is that all you can do?" Yue asked.

Aleister smirked and lifted the key in front of his heart. "Key of my heart, Powers all around, Bring for the wand, Magic surround! Release!" The key began to grow and transform. It became a dark blue and silver staff. It was rather plain, except at the end, on which there was a disc, quite a large disk which resembled a sun. Inside this sun was a crescent moon, and inside of that, a star.

"Impressive, but even that will not be good enough for these two, I'm afraid," said the elder woman as she appeared with Ruby and Spinel. "Keroberos, Yue," she said, inclining her head. "It has been a long time." Turning the younger teen, she said, "What else can you do to prove you are the one who awakened these two?" She was dressed in long, dark robes and spoke with an accent. Her hair was pulled into a bun and although it was still black, some strands of silver could be seen. The staff she carried was long but plain; it had a long, pointed crystal on one end which seemed to swirl with colors.

Aleister took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His own staff began to glow, and beneath him a circle which resembled that of his staff appeared, though it was faint. From out of his chest a small light drifted towards Yue and Keroberos, and then slowly took shape to form a Card.

As it solidified, smirked and reached out to take hold of it. The glow faded, and Yue and Kero saw the name on the Card, which depicted a black and white feather surrounding a heart shape. Suddenly Aleister's expression softened as he looked at the two. The elder woman had inclined her head just slightly.

"Yue, Kero," he said quietly, and mixed with Aleister's voice could be heard all the masters before him: Clow, Sakura, and Yori. "I've come home."

/END

* * *

A/N: I hope you have all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! I hope it did not seem to cliche in some parts; writing non-canon is difficult when trying not to deviate completely from canon without making it just a mirror of the original story. I usually try to stay close to canon but obviously this, with original characters, is not, so I hope it was enjoyable!

Thank you all so much for you support! I look forward to writing some more in the future (perhaps finish some others that I haven't yet).


End file.
